Denial Never Solved Anything
by I.Think.Of.Her
Summary: There are so many things we deny in our lives. Happiness lies within the truth. Beca/Chloe Aubrey/Amy
1. Not a Boyfriend

**AN: I'm back again for another fanfiction but man this is the flip side of what I wrote last time. After seeing Pitch Perfect in theatres, I was immediately hooked. So here we go. Read, review, follow, or enjoy. Whatever you're feeling up to at this point!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

"You ready?" Came the excited but muffled voice of Aubrey through the door. It was the evening following the Bellas' stunning win at nationals, and a celebratory party was being thrown to honor the occasion. Hearing no response, the blonde opened the door to find her best friend of four years sitting on her bed looking nothing like the bubbly red head she had come to know and love.

"I never said come in," the ginger offered half-heartedly, glancing up from her ipod. One white heaphone dangled down her chest while the other pumped music into her ear drowning her thoughts.

Aubrey looked her over worriedly and shuffled over to sit next to her on mattress. "Chloe, what is going through that head of yours? We just won Nationals, we fulfilled our dream! Why aren't you excited?" She was genuinely concerned over the young woman's behavior. She knew Chloe had wanted this just as much as her, so it didn't make sense that she was so despondent.

"I am excited! I'm so proud of our group. We were awesome," Chloe assured Aubrey with passion, some life flowing back into her eyes. She really was over the moon with joy about their win. It was everything she thought it would be and more.

Aubrey arched one elegant blonde brow. "Why do I get the feeling there is a 'but' to the end of that statement?"

Chloe shook her head and smiled brightly at the blonde. "I'm fine Aubrey, I promise. I'll be ready in a minute, kay?" Her friend relented and got up to leave.

"Alright. You'd better hurry. Just because the season is over doesn't mean that I condone being late." Chloe laughed a little and shooed her out. Her brave face appeared genuine, and Aubrey was almost convinced. It was too bad that Chloe hadn't seemed to notice the tears streaming down her own face.

"She'll talk to me when she's ready," Aubrey assured herself, pushing aside her worry and allowing the happiness bubbling inside her to take over.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Chloe sighed and sniffed a little once the door was closed, allowing the smile to slip off her face. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She should be happy, she was happy, but for some reason there was a heaviness in her chest weighing her down. "Ugh." She clapped her hands on her cheeks as if to wake herself up. "Get it together Chloe."

She hopped off her bed plastering a smile on her face hoping it wouldn't feel so fake all night. She raided her closet before deciding on an electric blue dress shirt with ruffles in the front. She pulled on some black skinny jeans and heels to match the shirt and met Aubrey out in the living room of the apartment.

"I'm ready!" She sang. "Let's get going. This Ginger is ready to par-tay." They linked arms and headed out, one hoping she could keep it together, the other knowing that her friend was going to need her help. Something just wasn't right. Chloe seemed to be doing better now making Aubrey wonder if she wasn't just emotional after their win with graduation right around the corner.

The party was being held at the empty pool where the riff-off had taken place. As they approach, the girls could already hear the music and chatter. Pitbull's "Hey baby" reached Choe's ears and she squealed, dragging Aubrey with her. "Come on Brey! I love this song!" She giggled loudly and rushed to the pool floor where people were dancing and drinking, raising their plastic cups to the music. Lights flashed where they had been set up casting shadows rippling across the walls almost giving it the look of water.

Aubrey laughed at her friend's antics watching her head straight for the drinks before heading off to find some of the other Bellas. It didn't take her long to find Amy who had actually, as luck would have it, been looking for her as well. "What's up Vomit Queen?" Aubrey scowled at the nickname as Amy slung her arm around the smaller woman's shoulder. "I was wondering when your thin ass was gonna show!" At this, the team captain couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi to you too Amy!" She had to shout to be heard over the music even though she was right in Amy's ear. A young man she recognized from the high notes bumped into her in his hurry to join his friends knocking her into Amy's cup spilling alcohol down the front of her shirt. "Hey!" She looked down shocked and was about to start after the boy when Amy laid a hand on her arm.

"Chill Aub. I'll go grab a few napkins. Wait here!" The Aussie commanded, heading off leaving a flustered singer in her wake. Aubrey sighed helplessly at her luck. She didn't really want to have to go back and change. She was glad she had decided to wear black. At least it wouldn't stain.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Amy smirked as the next song came on, thoroughly enjoying herself. She weaved her way to the fold up tables containing the food and coolers. "Damn! This is sooo good!" Amy turned to locate the speaker only to find an extremely giggly, extremely drunk Chloe.

"Woah there little red, might want to lay off the booze for the rest of the night or you're not gonna remember any of this." She warned looking quizzically at Chloe. She knew the ginger was a party addict, but she was totally gone which surprised Amy. She usually only got a little tipsy.

Chloe swayed over to her and brought her face close to Amy's ear. "That's the point," she stage whispered before she stumbled back in a giggling fit. "God everything just sucks," she laughed making her way back into the mass of dancing bodies.

Amy stared after her shocked at what she had just witnessed. Chloe had just admitted to getting smashed because she was upset? This worried Amy. She hurried back to Aubrey with napkins in hand. When she reached the blonde, she expressed her fears.

"Shoot! I knew she wasn't okay. We have to find her before she ends up hurting herself." They were about to head down into the pool to look for the red head when Beca and Jessie showed up hand in hand. "Hey guys, you haven't seen Chloe have you?" Slight panic was creeping into her voice.

Jessie nodded gesturing behind him. "She just left with her boyfriend." Aubrey dropped her head in her hands. "Why? Did something happen?" He looked worriedly between Amy and Aubrey. He may not have known Chloe very well, but she was his girlfriend's best friend.

"What's going on Aubrey?" Beca demanded. "Is something wrong?"

"Weeeeelll-" Amy cut off when Aubrey's very boney elbow found its way between her ribs.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to tell her something. But I can't because she already left. No biggy." She smiled brightly at the suspicious couple. They didn't seem convinced, but Jessie pulled Beca with him towards the dance floor wrapping his arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"Well she's with her boyfriend. That's good right?" Amy offered with a shrug. Aubrey rubbed her eyes in frustration.

"Well it would be. Too bad she doesn't have one!" Aubrey threw her hands up in exasperation. Chloe hadn't slept around in a long time, not since the Bellas got together. That meant that she was really upset about something. "Well it's no use worrying about it now. I wouldn't be able to find her if I tried. Let's just... Try to have a good time."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Aubrey heard the door open softly from her bed. She listened carefully for the young red head. It was two in the morning.

Shuffling footsteps passed her open room on their way to the next room down the hall of the apartment and Aubrey could have sworn she had heard muffled sobs.


	2. Moping is for Losers

**AN: Here's the second chapter guys. Hope you're enjoying! I might be more motivated after this If I got some reviews… you know just a thought. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned this story don't you think Beca would have been kissing Chloe at the end of the movie instead of Jessie? Don't own it, don't claim to own it so there.**

"God Aubs! I told you I don't know, so can we drop it?" Chloe shouted, throwing her hands in the air moving to gather up her things for a shower.

Aubrey looked at Chloe with a serious face. "How can you 'not know' why you decided to sleep with another stranger? I thought you were past that!" She air quoted, mocking her ginger friend. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down when she saw Chloe's eyes brimming with tears. "I'm just worried Chloe. I don't want things to turn out like last year." She wrapped her arms gently around the red head as if she would break. For a tense second, Chloe didn't return the hug. That never happened. She was the affectionate one.

"I know." She melted into the embrace finally, resting her head in Aubrey's neck. "Honestly Brey. I don't know what is wrong. If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She shook a little as she felt the tears from last night coming back.

"Anyway." She disentangled herself from the blonde's arms and wipe the few stray tears from her eyes taking a calming breath. "I'll be okay, I swear. I just... never-mind."

"I'm here if you need me. You know that, right?" Chloe nodded, satisfying the singer. With no further discussion, she headed out the door to her next class leaving one very confused ginger alone with her thoughts.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

For the first time in a long time, Beca woke up with nowhere to go. No bella practice, no classes. There was only silence because even Kimmy Jin had somewhere to go which made Beca smile sadly. Things sure were going to be different now that she wouldn't be seeing her girls every day. The thought entered her mind that just because the season was over that didn't mean they couldn't continue to make music together.

She rolled out from under her covers and stretched, glad that she hadn't had much to drink the previous night. No hangover made for a very happy Beca. A ring sounded behind her making her nearly jump out of her skin before she realized it was her cell phone.

She fumbled with the device for a few moments before managing to shut off the alarm. The screen read Bella rehearsal. She deleted the alert. There was no reason to have it set. The fact that everything had actually ended left the brunette with an aching emptiness in her chest. She would have to get used to her free schedule.

As she pondered what to do with her readily available time, a certain red head made an appearance in her mind. That reminded her. She had a question for one Chloe Beale.

She opened a new message and began typing only to stop, delete and start again. She rubbed her head frustratedly. How could she go about this so that it wasn't totally random.

_Hey Chloe. Since when do you have a boyfriend? Sorry about the random question._

That had really bothered her last night. She hadn't even known that her best friend had a boyfriend, but everyone else had seemed to be on that page. It was a few minutes before she received a reply.

_I don't... Last time I checked. Morning to you too._

Beca's face screwed into one of confusion. Why had Aubrey and Jessie both mentioned him then? And if that guy hadn't been her boyfriend then who was he?

_Aubrey and Jessie said. Who was the guy?_

As she waited for a response, she stared down at her computer staring at the many different parts of her recent mash up. She watched the sound waves following the base line along with percussion and could almost hear it even without sound. The beat pulsed through her veins making her smile at her work. It had been a project of hers for about a week now because she could never seem to get it right, but this time everything was in the right place.

A knock on the door stirred her from her reverie. She blinked a few times realizing that she was still standing in front of her computer doing nothing. She cracked the door open and peeked out, coming face to face with none other than Jessie. "Hey babe." She smiled brightly and swung her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly.

"Hey to you too. What are you doing here?" She asked ushering him inside before once again closing the door.

"Well gee; I can go if you want." Her grinned to show he was kidding earning himself a light punch from his girlfriend. "Ha, I was just kidding." He settled himself down on Beca's unmade bed, propping his feet up with a pillow. Beca felt her eye twitch involuntarily in annoyance, but ignored how much she hated it when he acted like he owned her things.

"Well, really, what are you doing?" She sat down beside him feeling an arm immediately snake its way around her waist. She stiffened before slowly relaxing into his side.

"Well, I was thinking we could do something today since neither of us have classes until late." He smiled charmingly and gave her a small squeeze. "How about it?"

Beca nodded. "That sounds like a plan. And what will we be doing?" Curiosity crept into her voice. This would be their first date and she wanted to know what to expect.

"You'll see." He winked, tapping her nose. "Well I'm gonna head out, but I'll pick you up around noon?" The question sounded more like a statement, but Beca answered anyway just as he was about to open the door to leave.

"Sure. What should I wear?" He looked back at her in such a way that said that was a dumb question.

"Just casual." He said offhandedly, but then thinking better of his answer added, "Be yourself. Why dress up when I like you just the way you are?" He smiled at her and left.

Once he was gone, Beca began to dress for the day and straighten her room. She was applying her usual makeup when her phone vibrated with a response from Chloe.

_They just wanted to cover up the fact that I went home with a random guy. No big. What are you up to today? _

Beca smiled thinking that was just like Aubrey and that Jessie probably just assumed. She thought for a moment and then typed a message back.

_I'm going on my first date with Jessie today! :) I'm so excited Chlo!_

When Chloe's message appeared in her in box, Beca almost couldn't believe her eyes. She was expecting some long winded explanation of how she should act and wear or at least some sort of suggestive comment that she could picture Chloe winking after. That, however, is not what she got.

_oh_

One word. That had never happened before and the DJ was immediately worried. Had she done something to upset the red head? She hadn't said anything other than telling her about the date. She had assumed the ginger would have been happy for her.

_Oh? Chloe, what's wrong?_

The redhead glanced at her phone reading the message before tossing it onto the bed and rolling onto her side. Her shower had not improved her mood at all and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the rain cloud that had decided to appear above her head. She wasn't feeling very Chloe-like today.

She wracked her brain trying to think of something that would make her feel better. Her motto had always been good things do not come to those who wait, so get the hell off your ass and do something about it. She wanted to drag herself out of this slump but wasn't sure how to go about it. If there was one thing Chloe hated, it was being sad. She didn't mope often, only when she was extremely upset and secretly wanted help without asking, but right now she just wanted to giggle in her carefree fashion.

She smacked her hand into her pillow and pushed herself off her bed. Lying around wouldn't help so she slipped on some shorts and her running shoes and headed out. Nothing put her in the mood to sort through thoughts more than her feet rhythmically hitting the pavement. She was going to pick up her iPod when she stopped herself. Music would distract her from the problem at hand. She shook her head and left, locking the door behind her.


	3. Accidental Mess

**AN: Another chapter because I just couldn't wait to post again. Reviews = motivation so review please. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not, and never will, own Pitch Perfect. **

Aubrey glanced up from her laptop when the door opened, revealing a very sweaty Chloe. "I... Didn't... Sleep with him," she forced out between gasps. She had gotten so frustrated on her way back that she had moved from a nice jog to a full on sprint.

The blonde stared at her for a moment trying to process what her friend had just told her. "What do you mean?" She raised her eyebrows along with her question. "Didn't sleep with who?" Sometimes she wished she could read Chloe's mind. She would be a lot less confused most of the time. The bubbly red head's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that Aubrey couldn't even hope to follow.

She shut her laptop with a click figuring this could turn into a relatively long conversation. She motioned for the other girl to sit, but received a shake of the head and a motion of one minute.

Chloe disappeared down the hall to her room where she pealed off her soaked T-shirt and traded it for a soft dry one, still pulling it over her head as she reentered the living space, towel in hand with which she mopped her face. She then plopped down in the suggested seating at the other end of the couch facing Aubrey who had filled a glass of water for her friend while she was changing.

"Thanks." She retrieved the glass from its place upon the glass topped mahogany coffee table. Her breathing had finally returned to normal and she sunk into the pillows allowing her tired body to relax.

Aubrey was the one to initiate the conversation. "Ready to talk now?" Receiving no objections, she continued. "What did you mean you didn't sleep with him? The guy from last night? But you went home with him..."

Chloe held up her hand to stop the word vomit that was about to commence while internally thanking a higher power that words were the only things leaving her roommate's mouth at this point. She swallowed her gulp of water and collected the thoughts she had managed to sort through. "I went back to Tom's dorm last night. That was the guy you saw."

"Wait! Tom as in that guy you were screwing last year Tom?" Chloe nodded frowning a bit at the interruption.

"You don't have to be so crass, but yes that Tom. And for your information, I haven't hooked up with him since way back around the activities fair." Aubrey made an 'eww' face making Chloe giggle. "Anyway, I left with him and went back to his dorm, but nothing happened."

The Blonde shot her a disbelieving look and Chloe amended her statement. "Okay well not exactly _nothing_, but we didn't have sex. I... I didn't want to... I couldn't..." Chloe trailed off, looking everywhere except her best friend's surprised face. Her eyes traveled around the cream room following the wall past the mounted TV all the way to the black apartment door.

"Chloe," she called for the girl's attention. "What do you mean you couldn't?" She asked gently placing her hand on Chloe's knee. Her cloudy blue eyes bored into the ginger's much brighter ones.

The singer let out a heavy sigh dropping her head back into her hands. "I mean that I stopped him. It... felt wrong." Her gaze snapped back up to the taller woman. "That has never happened before Bree! Never!" Her voice was thick with frustration and confusion. "And you can imagine that Tom wasn't too happy about that."

Aubrey was on her feet in an instant remembering how Chloe had come home crying. "Did he hit you, or force himself on you? I swear to God I will go find him right now and-"

Chloe approached her friend cautiously and laid her hands calmingly on her shoulders. "Bree, calm down. Tom isn't a total pig. He's too nice to do anything like that. I was just emotional and confused. He even drove me home." She could feel how tense Aubrey was. It was almost like she would snap any second. "Kay, Bree? I'm fine." She whispered trying to coax the blonde back to her. Her friend nodded slightly in response and slowly sat back down, though she was still straight backed and sitting on the very edge of her seat.

"Sorry Chlo... Continue." She calmed the jumble of worst case scenarios in her head and returned to listening to the girl before her.

"Nah it's okay, that was pretty much it. I just... I don't know why it happened. Something stopped me."

"Your conscience?" Aubrey joked. Chloe pouted cutely and hit her lightly. "I don't know Chlo. Did you think anything that stopped you or..." Chloe shook her head and stood.

"I don't know. Thanks Aub. I really apreciate you listening to me. It means a lot." She turned to leave and tossed over her shoulder, "I'm going to head out and go grab a smoothie. You want anything?"

"Something orange. Thanks a ton Chloe. Oh, and just know that can always talk to me. I'll try to help you any way I can. Are you going to be okay?" She was really worried. Chloe didn't get very upset often, but when she did, it wasn't pretty.

"I will be. I just have to work on it a bit. See ya!"And with that, she was out the door and gone.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Beca sighed, fumbling with her dorm key knowing that her roommate would be out for the evening. She was extremely thankful for that. All she really wanted to do at that moment was sit down at her computer and work on a new mix.

She yanked the key attached to her "DJ fever" lanyard out of the lock and opened the door, flipping her dark hair out of her face. She pulled the door shut behind her and was so focussed on her phone that she didn't notice the other person in the room.

"Holy crap!" She shouted stumbling back a couple steps. "When did you get here?"

"Kimmy Jin let me in before she left. Chip?" She said nonchalantly holding out the bag to Beca.

The brunette nodded and shoved her hand into the bag and then popping a chip into her mouth. "Seriously though, Chloe, what are you doing here. Not that I'm not glad to see you, just..." Beca gestured to the way the red head was sprawled on her bed as if someone had dumped her there.

"You had your first date with Jessie? Hello! Best friend wants to know how it went!" Chloe giggled and pulled the younger woman down onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"Okay okay, gosh. Wait. I wanna say something first. I was thinking about this all day. You know how you told me everyone seemed bummed about the season being over?" Chloe nodded and sat up allowing Beca her space. She remembered saying that before nationals after seeing Aubrey so depressed for the week before. "Well what if we just met to sing covers, like just for fun? I have a bunch more mixes and who knows, maybe it would put a smile back on Aubrey's face."

Chloe's smile was blinding. It was a fantastic idea! Aubrey had been rather subdued lately after realizing that her time with the Bellas was almost over. "That might work! I think we could convince everyone considering they were just as crushed as a certain blonde we both know." The redhead bounced a little in excitement. "I can't wait to ask Aubrey!" It took a moment for Chloe remember the actual reason she had come. She stared at Beca expectantly.

"Alright fine! He was a real gentleman, opening doors and things like that. It was nice." The ginger looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You can do better than that. Where did you go? What did you do? You guys were together for, like, four hours!" Chloe blurted before she could stop herself.

"Oh. Well we, uh... We went to a movie." Her best friend's mouth fell open. "Okay hang on. Don't rag on him. Her really loves movies, and we talked a lot over pizza. He told me all about his family. He knows we just got together, but he was hoping I would come visit him and his family for a few weeks over the summer. We talked a little about how he used to play baseball and stuff like that. What?"

Chloe could only stare. Her mind piped up that Beca hated movies and it made her wonder how anyone in their right minds could possibly think that was a good date. "So... You had fun?" A small shred of annoyance towards Jessie lodged itself in the girl's mind.

"Yeah. Why?" Beca leaned back and sliped her hands under her neck, stacking her feet in Chloe's lap.

The older girl fiddled with Beca's black sock, not meeting her eyes. "I dunno. It just... Seems like today was all about him." This caught the DJ's attention and she sat up.

"Really Chloe?" The red head's eyes widened and her hands stilled. "If I didn't know any better I would say you have something against Jessie."

"I don't. I just think he could have done better for a date..." Chloe was a little hurt at how quickly Beca's temper had flared.

"He treats me better than anyone else ever has!" Beca snapped. She couldn't believe Chloe. Why couldn't she just be happy for her? She had an amazing guy who really cared for her, was that a crime?

"Beca, I didn't mean to upset you-"

"Well you did!" The brunette stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I think you should go." Chloe got off the bed, thinking about trying to fix the mess she had somehow managed to create by accident, but then thought better of it. She spared Beca one more glance before slipping silently out the door.

Once she was gone Beca dropped onto her bed with a sigh. She hated to admit it, but Chloe had a good point. Jessie had seemed to be a little self absorbed, but then again he was still an awesome guy and a good boyfriend. That was all that really mattered.


	4. She was Right

**AN: Review review review guys! I'd like to give a shoutout to my reviewers thus far as well and my favoriters and followers! Thanks a ton!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not, and never will, own Pitch Perfect. **

Chloe stared at the clock, clutching her phone in her hand. It had been a few days since she and Beca had had their disagreement. Chloe refused to call it a fight because that meant she would have to accept that she had upset Beca.

Aubrey looked into the dark room where her red haired friend was currently sitting. "Has she answered you?" Chloe had been calling and texting the alternative girl constantly but had yet to hear from her. It was eating Chloe alive which made the protective side of Aubrey rear its ugly head. She had half a mind to go give Beca a firm talking to. She cared about both of them so much and it hurt her to see them fighting like this.

"No. She's ignoring me. God Aubs! I don't know why she won't talk to me. It wasn't even that big a fight." She got off her bed and joined her friend in the hall wrapping her arms around the blonde for some much needed affection.

"Hey," the taller girl cooed. "It'll be okay. I'm sure she'll talk to you soon. Maybe she's just been busy." Aubrey knew that wasn't the case but she just wanted to see the heartwarming smile that had been absent from her best friend's face for almost a week now.

"Thanks Aubrey. You're so great to put up with me all the time." The blonde hugged her a little tighter at that.

"I do not put up with you! Chloe Beale, you are the most amazing person I have ever known. You extracted me from the sad little girl I used to be and gave me a new life. If Beca doesn't see that in her best friend, then it's her loss. I would not have let you walk out that door upset." Aubrey fought down the anger that flared up and continued. "She'll come around Chlo. Don't you worry. I was actually thinking of inviting all the girls over tomorrow. Beca might show up. Would that be okay with you?" She slowly detached herself from her friend and looked for confirmation.

"Thanks Bree. That means a lot. I wouldn't mind, but I doubt she'll show." Chloe gave her friend one last smile before exiting leaving Aubrey to her own devices.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Aubrey sighed contentedly as she shifted the coffee cup in her hands. She had talked to all the Bellas besides Beca. Amy, Lilly, Stacie, and Cynthia all agreed immediately to the idea of a get together. The other girls had wanted to but had something else going on, but insisted on another party of sorts some other time.

Aubrey was about to continue her search for the young DJ when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "No. Seriously Jessie, I can't do this tonight okay? I know you do but you're just moving a little fast for me okay? Thanks. I will. Bye." Beca hit the end button on her phone and ordered her drink. Once she received her Iced Caramel Late, she turned to find a seat and spotted Aubrey who waved her over.

She slid into the seat across from the blonde and smiled. It was a gesture not returned. "Uh-oh. What did I do?" Aubrey arched a brow.

"Like you don't know. Talk to Chloe. She's seriously torn up about your fight and has been moping since and she _never _mopes." The former Bella captain had on her no-nonsense face.

"She called my boyfriend self absorbed and claimed that he didn't treat me well. I have nothing to say to her." Beca crossed her arms slightly offended that Aubrey was taking a side in this.

"Aca-scuse me? Chloe only ever has someone's best interests at heart. If she said something like that, it would only be because she's worried. She doesn't see it between you two and, honestly, neither do I. And before you start, I'm not saying this to upset you and I know he is a wonderful guy." Aubrey took a sip of her drink, finishing it off.

"That being said, I'm hosting a gathering of the Bellas at my house tomorrow and you're invited if you want to come. We all miss you." She turned to leave, but added as an afterthought; "Talk to Chloe." Before Beca had a chance to respond, she was gone.

She sighed and brought the coffee to her lips drinking deeply. She wanted to talk to Chloe, she really did, but something stopped her. Her pride.

As much as she wanted to ignore her red headed friend's words, she couldn't. It was as if what Chloe had said opened her eyes. She was beginning to see the things about Jessie that she had been denying. He loved her, that much was true, but there was no spark. It was almost like she had only liked the -idea- of being with him, but the reality was a different story. There were so many little things he did that were starting to grate on Beca's nerves.

Chloe had been right, but the freshman wasn't quite ready to accept that fact. That didn't mean that she could keep avoiding the redhead though. She knew she was over reacting and she also knew she wouldn't hear a single "I told you so" from the girl, but that didn't help the fact that she hadn't realized the apparently obvious flaws in her new relationship.

It had taken Chloe, Chloe freaking Beale, the nicest girl on the planet, to help her see the truth. She and Jessie were slowly but surely falling apart. She could feel the strain between them beginning, but didn't have the courage to do something about it. Despite his quirks and annoyances, Jessie was still a wonderful guy and was, in fact, in some semblance of love with Beca. She didn't want to hurt him.

And so there she was at a dead end. She shook her head trying to shift her mind to other things, but all she could think about was Chloe's heartbroken face when she had told her to leave. She had to fix this, and she would. At the party.

A small part of her was saying she was an idiot for waiting any longer, but logic said that she needed a chance to gather her thoughts and make sure she didn't muck up her apology and make a bigger mess of things. Just as she was getting ready to leave her phone vibrated.

_Okay, I get that you're not going to talk to me and that is totally understandable. I just want you to know that I'm really sorry. It was crappy of me to say those things about your boyfriend, so... Yeah. I'm sorry. :(_

Guilt filled Beca's heart. Sure she was still a little angry, but she really should have accepted Chloe's apology by now.

_We'll talk at the party _ was all she sent back. Beca left after tossing her drink in the trash and headed to the place where Bella rehearsals were held. She needed to think.


	5. Friends Again

**AN: Hey hey! Happy new year guise! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

"What if she's still mad Aub?" Chloe was bouncing on the balls of her feet anxiously. "I mean she hasn't texted me since that one time yesterday. What if she tells me she doesn't want to be friends? What if she goes off to LA and we don't ever talk again? Oh my God this is going to be so bad."

"Chloe! Would you calm down? You're acting like a school girl with a crush. Everything is going to be fine." Her blonde friend assured her, holding her shoulders to stop her fidgeting. "Now if you could kindly do me a favor and order the pizza so we have food, that would be great." She shot the redhead a pointed look spurring her into action.

"Oh, right." As she went into the other room, Aubrey took that minute to relax. Chloe had been almost unbearable all day. Spazzing out was one of the singer's specialties and she was hitting an all new level of obnoxious today.

"Tough day?" Stacie asked, coming back from the bathroom. The girl never ceased to surprise Aubrey. She had so much more depth than the blonde originally had thought.

"You don't know the half of it." She slumped against the counter. "She's got herself tied in a knot over her fight with Beca. It's insane."

Stacie sent her a look of understanding before frowning slightly. "You feelin okay? You're a little pale there."

"Yeah. I've just been a little tired recently. I haven't been sleeping well. It's probably anxiety about graduation."

"Oh yeah! Aren't you supposed to give some speech for that whole valedic-whatever thing?" Aubrey smirked at her black haired friend. She may have had more depth than originally thought, but the same could not be said for the girl's intelligence. She didn't have much in the way of book smarts.

"Valedictorian, and yes. I have no idea what I'm going to say." This time it was Aubrey's turn to be reassured.

"Oh please. You'll write the most kick ass speech ever and all us Bellas will be there cheering you on. We all know Choe will be bawling her eyes out." The Bella captain allowed a warm smile to spread onto her face. "See there? You look so much better when you smile. Loosen up, okay?"

"Hey girls." Cynthia-Rose wrapped her arm gently around her girlfriend's waist bringing her to her side. "What good stuff am I missin out on?" Stacie giggled leaning into the embrace.

Everyone had been so relived when the girls had finally gotten together. It was frustrating how much sexual tension filled the air when they were in the room. As Amy had put it 'It was like watching two dingoes staring down their prey.' Aubrey had to agree. She almost laughed thinking back on Amy at the beginning of the year. Turned out not one, but two of them were lesbians. Aubrey couldn't complain though. She loved all the ladies no matter what their preference. Honestly, the only one she was sure was straight was Lilly.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for the others to show and Chloe to come back. She went to call for pizza." Aubrey shrugged looking at the two smiling faces.

"What about Chloe?" The redhead giggled joining the women. "You know, there are more comfortable places than the kitchen to talk." It was a good point so they moved to the living room, Cynthia taking the recliner and Stacie joining her on her lap. Chloe and Aubrey took their usual seats on the sofa. They discussed what they were doing now that nationals were over.

Before long there was a knock on the door. "What kind of a party is this? Someone pump up the jams!" The boisterous blonde exclaimed in her Australian accent.

"Hi Amy." Aubrey couldn't help the laugh that slipped into her voice. The larger woman always managed to make her smile. She patted the couch next to her signaling the other girl to sit. "Well that's almost all of us." Chloe looked away from the group praying for them not to bring up Beca. She never was very lucky.

"Is Beca coming?" Amy asked innocently. She noticed the way her red headed friend tensed at the mention of the brunette and filed that information away in the category of things to talk to Aubrey about.

"She said she would, but since she's not here yet how about we start the movie?" Chloe suggested. Everyone had agreed earlier that they would have a mean girls double feature. Everyone had laughed a little at the fact that they had borrowed the movies from Jessie. He had nervously made some excuse that they were his sister's.

They were about halfway through the first movie when there was a knock on the door. "It's gotta be the food!" Amy shouted, jumping up and rushing to the door reminding Aubrey of when she'd run from the cops shouting "vertical running."

"Aaaaaand it's sort of the food..." There in the door stood the brunette everyone had been talking about holding two large pizzas.

"Sorry I'm late." She was looking directly at Chloe, their eyes locking. "Oh, and I ran into the pizza guy on the way up and saved him the trip."

"Took them long enough!" The large blonde grabbed the boxes and headed to the kitchen with the rest of the girls. All of them except Beca and Chloe.

"So. Can we talk now?" The freshman asked, standing awkwardly in the door. Chloe nodded and motioned for her to follow. She brought Beca to her room which, in the young DJ's opinion, was extremely Chloe. The walls were a soft blue, decorated pictures of her and the Bellas, some of Aubrey and even, Beca noticed in surprise, herself. The bed was covered in fluffy pillows as well as a few stuffed animals. A white beanbag chair was placed in the corner with a small bookcase containing Chloe's collection of romance novels, CD's and movies.

"Alright. I've already apologized, like, a bajillion times. I'm not doing it again. " Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"No, it's fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing. You're entitled to your own opinion. I'm really sorry I yelled and avoided you. Aubrey said you were just worried..." She trailed off and grasped Chloe's hand. "Will you forgive me so I don't have to go on missing my best friend?"

"Why wouldn't you talk to me?" Chloe sat down on her bed and Beca followed suit.

"I don't know. I was just... I was mad, but then... I was embarrassed. I felt really bad, but I couldn't bring myself to apologize. I know it was wrong." Beca dropped her gaze, her fingers still intertwined with Chloe's.

"I forgive you. But don't do it again, hear me?" The ginger pulled Beca into a hug and sighed contentedly, glad to have her friend back. "We should probably get back out there before they start talking about us..." Beca nodded agreeing.

"Yeah. Lets go." She couldn't keep the smile off her face as a lightness settled in her chest. She had her best friend back.


	6. I'm Fine I Think

**AN: Well here it is; the next chapter. You'll never guess what's gonna happen at the end. No peaking! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the movie or its characters or anything like that.**

Beca sighed contently as she sat down. The Bellas had all agreed to continue meeting after she had proposed it at the party which was a week ago. "Great job guys! We still got it!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Yeah! Really Aca-awesome!" Chloe grasped Beca's hand excitedly and hopped. "This was such a good idea." The DJ smiled happily at her best friend. "Karaoke tonight anyone?" There were a series of yeah's and sure's.

"I'd love to but..." Everyone turned their attention back to the brunette and Aubrey could see a hint of a frown tug at Chloe's lips. "I kinda have a date with Jessie tonight. Sorry guys." She smiled apologetically before freeing her hand to grab her things.

"Some other time then," Stacie stated happily. There were nods from the rest of the group before everyone began filing out of the room.

Aubrey turned her back as the girls began to leave and walked over to the piano leaning heavily against it. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, almost painfully. She wiped the sweat from her brow marveling at how apparently out of shape she had managed to get in just a couple of weeks. She coughed and inhaled deeply feeling her heart start to slow its rapid pace. "You alright?" She snapped up noticing Amy for the first time.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." Her voice was breathy.

"No offense, but you look like you just got sludged by a semi..." The large woman remarked carefully. She came to stand in front of the tall blonde. "Seriously, is everything alright? You've been kinda low-key recently and I'm not talking about your singing." Aubrey smiled at the girl's concern.

"I'm fine Amy. Really." She went to stand and swayed a little as a wave of dizziness hit her. The Aussie was at her side immediately, steadying her.

"Well okay or not, I'm giving you a ride home. I don't want you passed out on the side of the road somewhere." She kept a firm grip on the thin woman's arm all the way out to her car. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something anyway," she tossed out offhandedly.

"Shoot." Was Aubrey's reply as she leaned her head back against the leather seat. Her eyes fluttered closed of their own accord and she found herself wishing she could just sleep.

"Alright well. I was wondering if you'd noticed anything... Different about Chloe recently. I mean nothing bad just... Weeeeell." Amy trailed off awkwardly.

"Different how? I haven't really noticed anything." She was intrigued to say the least. Amy was definitely the best at reading people in their group. If she noticed something, more often than not, she was right.

"Okay so I'm kinda getting this... Uh vibe from her." Aubrey frowned so she continued. "I think she has a thing for Beca." Aubrey was glad she wasn't the one driving when she shot up in her seat.

"You think so too?!" Her voice was relieved if not excited. So she wasn't just imagining it. "God, I knew I wasn't crazy." She relaxed again waiting for Amy to continue.

"Oh good. For a minute there I thought you were gonna be pissed. Yeah I thought so a while back, but then Beca started dating Jessie and nothing with Chloe changed. Honestly? I don't think she realizes it herself. Either that or she is so deep in denial that her brain is literally mush. I'm guessing the first. She seems oblivious like that. " The Bella captain couldn't help but laugh.

"I was actually thinking the same thing."

"Okay so then here's the other thing. I was thinking that someone who's, like, her best friend, ya know, should-should talk to her about it?" Aubrey's eyes were open again and she stared at Amy.

"Oh sure. Throw me under the bus. Why not you?" Amy gave her the 'are you kidding' look. She didn't want to have to be the one to talk to Chloe about her obvious feelings for Beca.

"I don't like to get involved in these sorts of things..." Aubrey raised her eyebrows and leaned back again.

"Oh really? I seem to remember you outing Stacie and practically shoving her and Rose together." Amy hummed a little before responding.

"This is a little different. They both had the same feelings..." She trailed off but the implication was already out.

"You don't think Beca feels the same." It wasn't a question. They pulled into the parking-lot and Aubrey got out. Amy rolled her window down and looked Aubrey in the eyes.

"You want me to come in or do you right think you're okay?" The tall blonde simply waved in responce and entered the apartment complex.

Once she got in, she leaned back against the door, steadying herself against the solid wood. Chloe poked her head around the corner. "Oh, it's you. I was wondering when you'd get here. Take a detour?" The bubbly red head's face went from carefree to worry in an instant.

"Shit, Aubs! Are you okay?" The blonde straightened up and glared.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?! I'm fine!" Chloe put her hands up in surrender. "Anyway I need to talk to you." Another dizzy spell hit her and she closed her eyes waiting for it to pass. "Later." She walked past the blonde and laid on her bed allowing sleep to overtake her.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Heeey!" Chloe sauntered into the Karaoke joint waving to the other girls who smiled widely and motioned her over. She took a seat next to Amy and immediately wanted in on the action. "So what are we singing?"

"Lily is up next. We don't know yet." Was the response offered by Stacie. The little Korean hopped up on stage and introduced herself adding something that no one seemed to catch. When the music began, a few cheers rose up from the people in the place. Some turned to watch while others continued on with their conversations. When the tiny girl began belting out the lyrics to "do it like a dude" by Jessie J, Cynthia Rose jumped up to join her and coming in with a harmony, allowing Lily the chance to freestyle some beatbox.

When they finished, there was a lot of cheering and applause. The Bellas all complimented them and discussed who would go next when Amy leaned over to Chloe. "Where is Aubrey."

The red head shook her head slightly. "She said she wasn't feeling well enough to come tonight, so she's at home." The Aussie wanted to make some humerouse remark about her blonde friend, but something just wasn't sitting right with her.

"I uh... I'm gonna go check on her. I mean it's only a few minutes to your place. It's just shes been acting, well, strange. Stupid bitch, makin me worry." Amy excused herself and drove the rest of the way to Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. She entered the complex and climbed the three flights of stairs.

She knocked on the door, and hearing no answer, slid in the key Chloe had leant her. The place was quiet. Too quiet.

"Aubrey?" She called softly into the darkness. There was no response so she made her way to the blonde's room. The lump on the bed stirred slightly when Amy tripped over a pile of books, crying out a little.

"Who's there?" The girl was on her feet in an instant, grabbing the blow-drier from the vanity next to her bed and holding it above her head.

"Just what," Amy grunted as she pushed herself to her feet, "are you planning on doing with that?" The other girl slowly relaxed, recognizing the voice.

"God Amy! You scared me half to death!" She glared in the direction of the comical woman. "Don't you know to call first?" She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Well I'm sorry. Guess next time I'm worried I should just ignore it." She laughed a bit and flipped on the light. "Really Aubrey, you're sure you're okay?"

She smiled and blinked as her eyes became adjusted to the dark. "I'm fine. I promise." This seemed to put the other girl at ease. "Well since you're here, I guess I'll have to make extra. I'm really hungry. Ramen okay with you?"

"You're having ramen?" The disbelief was evident in Amy's voice. Aubrey had always struck her as a bit of a health nut.

"I am, contrary to popular belief, a normal human being thank you very much." She heard a snort behind her but pointedly ignored it and moved to the kitchen. "Maybe I won't make you any after-" Aubrey stopped suddenly, her eyes rolling into her head. She dropped like a rock, slamming her head against the countertop.

"Shit! Aubrey?!"


	7. It was Mutual

**AN: Oh snap! Didn't see that coming did you? Well I think this chapter will make a few people happy. Here goes. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Well Aubrey doesn't get together with Amy and Beca isn't dating Chloe, so do you honestly think I own any of this? No I don't own any of the rights to Pitch Perfect.**

Amy sat with her arms wrapped around herself out in the waiting room. She had called Chloe as soon as she got there, but she hadn't picked up.

She kept replaying the glazed look in Aubrey's eyes before she fainted over and over again on a constant loop. Not that she would admit this to anyone because it would totally ruin her reputation, but she had been so scared. She had no idea what to do until she thought to call for an ambulance.

She didn't even know what had happened.

Her phone rang making her start a little before she managed to get ahold of the damn thing. "Chloe! Oh thank goodness! It's Aubrey!"

The uncharacteristic panic in the blond's voice did not go unnoticed by the red head. "Amy? What's going on?" She shut down all the images that struggled into her mind and tried to focus.

"Aubrey... She just... God! Her head, she's gonna need stitches, but she wouldn't wake up-and-I-had-no-idea-what-to-do!" Her words came out as a jumbled mess when she started crying.

"Are you at the hospital?" There was a sniffling silence on the other end where Amy was nodding.

It was then that she remembered that the ginger couldn't see her. "Yeah..." Her voice cracked despite her attempts to stay strong.

"I'll be right there." There was an audible beep and then the line went dead once again leaving her alone with her thoughts. People rushed around her on their way to see loved ones, or get where they needed to be and Amy wished there was something she could be doing.

It was about twenty minutes before Chloe showed up with a very worried looking Beca beside her, holding her hand. Chloe was crying already even though she still had no idea what had happened. Her best friend, her sister almost, was in the hospital. If Amy hadn't been there who knows what she would have come home to.

"Where is she? What's going on?" Chloe was gripping Amy's jacket in an instant, upsetting the girl further until Beca stepped in.

"Chloe. Chloe!" She grabbed the ginger's hands and pried them off Amy. The girl turned around to Beca and clung to her, sobbing into her tank top.

Though she wasn't doing much better, the brunette knew she had to be strong for the girls. "Amy," she said calmly getting the blonde to look at her through shiny eyes. "Have you heard anything?" The girl shook her head before burying her head in her hands. She sighed and sat on one of the couches nearest to Amy, bringing the hysterical red head with her who immediately curled up with her head in Beca's lap. It was going to be a long night.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Are you Miss Amy Jones?" The man asked, his voice conveying a tone of seriousness.

"I don 't know who else I'd be," the blonde joked half heartedly. The man cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes well. Miss Aubrey Posen has stated that she wants you informed of any relevant medical changes in her current condition." The large woman was on her feet immediately. Glancing over at Beca and Chloe who were currently asleep on each other's shoulders.

"Is she okay? Can I see her?" The blonde asked hurriedly.

"Not yet. She just awoke and now we are going to have to do a few tests. She will need a CT scan for sustaining a head injury as well as a physical and mental examination which should take about an hour. We will have more information for you then. We also had to place four sutures to close the wound on her forehead." He shifted on his feet, anxious to get back to his work. "I will alert you when more information." With that, he turned on his heel and made his way down the hall.

"What did he say?" The voice startled the outgoing Aussie. She glanced over to her friend.

"He said they have to run some tests and that she got stitches. You gonna wake her up?" The blonde gestured to the sleeping Ginger.

"No. She's had a rough night." The brunette slowly slid out from under the red head and laid her gently on the couch. The girl whimpered and curled into herself, but otherwise did not stir. "I'm going to grab some coffee from the café. You want anything?"

The blonde nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, I'll take a cup too. Oh and if they have any of those little doughnuts then..." Beca laughed and said she would be sure to grab some. As she turned to leave, the blonde stopped her. "Sorry you had to leave your date..."

"Don't even worry about it. It... Wasn't going too well anyway. I'll tell you later." She excused herself to go find the refreshments.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"It should be about another twenty minutes before we have an answer. She needs a Complete Blood Count, but you can see her now. She does not appear to have a concussion." The three girls sighed in relief.

As they were on their way to the room where Aubrey was staying, Chloe looked at Amy over her shoulder. "So what exactly happened?" She was much more calm now that they were pretty sure their friend would be okay.

"Well okay, so, We were in the kitchen and she was going to make some Ramen," Beca snorted before slapping a hand over her mouth. Chloe glared. "That was my reaction too. Anyway, so we're in the kitchen, right? And she was talkin to me all normal like and then she suddenly checks out and drops like a rock, smashin her face on the way down."

They reached Aubrey's room and stepped inside, smiling at the blonde laying on the bed. "Oh my gosh! Aubrey!" Chloe raced over and enveloped her in an awkward side ways hug. _horizontal hugging_ Aubrey's mind quipped.

She noticed the other blonde standing off to the side wringing her hands. "Well aren't you going to at least say hi?" She joked before noticing the tears in the girl's eyes. "Hey. Could you guys give us a minute?" Aubrey asked, squeezing Chloe's hand and smiling at her.

"Yeah. I'm really glad you're okay Aubrey. You guys wouldn't mind if I headed out right? You can get a ride with Amy?" She asked Chloe.

"Don't worry Beca. We'll be fine. Go ahead." Aubrey said gently. The other girls exited the room leaving her alone with Amy. "I'm okay, you know." She nearly whispered to the Aussie. She was never this gentle with anyone, but she felt like it was the thing to do.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't, like, worried or anything." She said defensively, still avoiding eye contact, but a little closer to the bed than before.

"Amy?" The woman looked down. "Thank you." That was all it took to bring the tough comedian to her knees next to the bed, crying quietly in a way no one would have thought possible.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Jessie I have something I want to say." The boy held up his hand stopping her from going on.

"Me too, but I'd like to go first." Beca inhaled sharply. She had seen this type of thing before. Both people had something to say. One was good news, the other bad, but the good news always came out first leading to the other person feeling too guilty to tell the truth.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." She started before Jessie cut her off.

"No, really. Me first, I insist." Beca groaned inwardly, but relented giving him a nod. "Okay. Beca, I don't see any good way of going about this, so I'm just going to come out and say it." Jessie stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't think this is going to work." Beca's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Really?" A bit of excitement crept into her voice and her now x-boyfriend looked at her with concern.

"Most people aren't too happy to be broken up with... You feelin okay Becs?" He held his hand up to her forehead pretending to check for a fever.

"Well... I was about to say the same thing..."


	8. Maybe I will

**AN: Hey hey another chapter with *Gasp* plot. For those of you who reviewed, thank you. I'm glad you like it and I respectfully decline your suggestions for me to just make them get together. This is not pointing fingers or anything of the sort. Movies don't start with the dream couple getting together very often. Rant over. Thank you for the comments, I'm glad you're excited, just please have patience. Lots of love to all you readers **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. **

"Iron deficiency anemia!" Aubrey exclaimed in exasperation. They weren't getting anything done because everyone was too busy taking glances at her trying to figure out why she'd been in the hospital.

"What does that mean? Not enough iron in your diet?" Cynthia asked from her seat in the front. Her arms were crossed and a confused expression had settled on her face.

"Something like that," Aubrey responded in a hurry to move on to another topic before-

"She flows a little too heavy on her lady days." Came a voice from the second row of seats. Snickers were heard as the captain turned an infuriated glare to bear down on Amy. It wasn't as threatening due to the mad blush spreading up her neck into her cheeks.

"Enough! Let's move on." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Aubrey. Don't be a cranky Cathy." Stacie sang as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind causing another round of giggles to erupt from the girls. "We won't tell anyone."

Aubrey huffed, pried the girl off of her and clapped her hands together. "Now that you all know the intimate details of my health, can we please get back to the music?"

They were rehearsing a mashup that Beca had come up with a few nights prior. They practiced for another half hour before Beca stopped them. "Okay. So I have news... Jessie and I..." Aubrey and Amy exchanged glances. They had both noticed Chloe pretending to busy herself searching through her purse. "Broke up." She finished at last.

There was silence for a few minutes before everyone began talking at once. "You dumped him?" Cynthia-Rose asked loudly.

"No actually. He dumped me right before I was going to break it off." There was a lot more chatter but Aubrey was more focussed on the confused, but relieved look on a certain red head's face.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Are you upset?" Chloe asked, her shoulder bumping against Beca's as they walked.

Chloe really could not have asked for a more perfect day. It was beautiful out and she was finally spending some alone time with her best friend. They had met up after Bella rehearsal and were walking around campus enjoying each other's company.

"Honestly? Not as much as I thought I would be. I mean it sucks that it ended because I really wanted it to work, but... You were right." The DJ looked over at the ginger who brushed the comment aside with a dismissing wave.

"I shouldn't have interfered. Really it was none of my business. I-"

Beca cut her off, pulling her into the grass and out of the way. "Chloe!"

"Yes?" The redhead stopped her babbling and looked into Beca's intense gaze shyly.

"You are the best friend a girl could ask for. You always have my back and I've never actually thanked you for that so... Thank you." Butterflies erupted in Chloe's stomach and she giggled nervously, unsure of what was happening.

She pushed some of her fiery mane behind her ear and looked up to Beca's brown eyes. "Well you're welcome I guess." They continued their walk, but Chloe couldn't get her mind off her churning stomach. She felt like she could hurl at any second and every time their arms brushed it was as if her arm had been lit on fire.

She was almost relieved when they reached her apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow?" The brunette asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow," Chloe confirmed before stepping inside. She leaned against the door and slide her hands into her hair, tugging lightly.

"Your toner is showing." Chloe gasped and whipped her head to see Aubrey standing leaning against the kitchen archway.

"What are you talking about?" She brushed past the blonde to grab a glass of water.

"Your face is the same color as your hair. Just admit it. You've got it bad." She placed her hands on her hips in typical Posen fashion talking as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shouldn't you be resting or something?" The ginger stalked into the living room and dropped onto the couch, turning on the TV to drown out her friend's nonsense.

"Chloe. Really?" She positioned herself in front of the TV and sighed as the singer leaned to see around her. "You can't honestly believe you don't have feelings for her." The TV was shut off again and The red head stood.

"No. I don't honestly believe it, but it is way easier to pretend. I don't want to talk about it." Aubrey sat next to her and clasped one of Chloe's hands in her own.

"You should tell her you know." She said softly as if talking to a child.

"Why? So I can have my heart shattered to pieces?" The redhead looked away, fighting back tears. She was getting really tired of crying.

"Wouldn't that be better than constantly living with the regrets and the what if's?" Chloe pulled her hand away and stood.

"I'll think about it."

**AN2: Yeah I know this is short. Sorry. School just started. I should be able to keep updating, but I can't make any promises. AP classes do that to you. Review please!**


	9. It's Okay

**AN: Okay! Here we go with the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and review! Follows and Favorites are welcome as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect**

Aubrey sighed as she leaned further into her seat. "We don't really have to do this, do we?"

"Aubrey Posen, are you whining?" The red head giggled switching on the turn signal and pulling into the parking lot.

"You know I hate birthdays, and besides I should be at home working on the speech." She squirmed a bit in her black flare jeans and white blouse and fiddled with her neck scarf.

"You've been working on that non-stop for the past two days! You can't just not celebrate your birthday!" The blonde frowned and mumbled something Chloe couldn't quite catch. The ginger dragged her taller friend along and smiled gesturing to the group of people. "You see? They all wanted to celebrate another year of you!"

Before the blonde knew what was happening, she was being pulled through the crowd by Amy and a few other girls. "Mingle!" She shouted after her friend. It had taken about three days of planning to pull it off, but Chloe had managed to secure the area used for the initiation party as well as gather up about fifty people to come to Aubrey's semi-surprise party.

She knew the blonde hated her birthday, not that she knew why, but she had insisted that it was one of the most important days ever and she'd be damned if it wasn't a fantastic party. Her goal? To get Aubrey to loosen up... And possibly stupid drunk, but that wasn't likely, as funny as it would be. She had only seen the blonde drunk once and it was a sight to see.

"Quite the party." The voice behind her made Chloe jump. It was so close she could feel the breath on her ear.

"Beca, don't do that! You know I hate it when people sneak up on me." The redhead unconsciously put some distance between her and the brunette that had been plaguing her thoughts constantly for the past few days. The DJ noticed immediately.

"Woah what's up? No clinging tonight?" Chloe shuffled her feet.

"I don't cling -all- the time." Beca gave her an 'oh really' look that made Chloe search for an escape. She opened her moth as if to respond before rushing off to grab a well needed drink.

Beca just stared after her wondering what had just happened. "You gonna let her walk away?" Now it was Beca's turn to jump.

"Oh. Jessie. What's up?" He chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He was extremely glad that he and Beca were still friends.

"You can tell she's totally into you and I would go as far as to say that you feel the same." The brunette leveled her glare at Jessie rolling her eyes.

"Just because I told you I'm gay doesn't mean you can go around pairing me up with every girl you see." He shrugged sensing that the girl was in no mood to listen to him. It was so obvious that the two should be together, but they both somehow managed to miss it.

"Alright. You know what? I'm gonna go get you a drink. You need to get on this level." Beca smirked at the reference to the last time they'd partied here.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"You look like you're enjoying yourself Blondie." Aubrey looked up at the Aussie standing over her. She chuckled humorlessly and leaned back against the brick wall.

She had finally managed to sneak away, but she should have know the peace and quiet wouldn't last long. "Parties aren't really my thing. That's more Chloe's idea of a good time." She swirled the drink in her cup watching it bubble and foam.

"How'd you manage to get your hands on a soft drink?" The larger blonde asked sitting next to Aubrey.

"I brought it with me. I'm not big on alcohol..." She trailed off, not meeting Amy's gaze.

"I get the feeling there is a story behind that statement." The Aussie noted astutely.

"It's a long one," Aubrey sighed not elaborating.

"Well I think I've got time unless you plan on fainting on me again. That was right rude of you, by the way." Aubrey laughed at the joke, nudging her favorite blonde. Not that she would admit it to anyone, because Aubrey Posen was the most confidant girl out there, but sometimes she wished, just a little bit, that she could be more like Amy.

"Careful there, someone might realize you're not the carefree party-goer you pretend to be." She smirked at the sarcastic gasp she got.

"Oh well that sure would be the end of the world now, wouldn't it? No changing the subject." Aubrey finished off her drink and set the cup down next to her, listening to the sounds of the party. The sun had set a while ago leaving them in dark cut only by the moonlight and party lights.

"It's uh... its not something I really talk about. I haven't even told Chloe..." Amy leaned closer.

"Oh this has got to be good!" Aubrey glared, seriously regretting saying anything at all. Amy noticed the change in demeanor. "Sorry Aubrey. It's just kinda hard for me to be, you know, serious. Talk to me?"

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Beca stood looking out over the group of dancing bodies. Everyone was having a good time. She was wondering where Aubrey and Amy had gotten off to, but she wasn't worried. "Hey there!" The brunette stumble a few steps as a bubbly red head latched onto her waist.

"Hey to you too." She shifted under the added weight of the ginger leaning against her. "Are you talking to me now?" The singer looked at her with a confuses expression. "You kinda gave me the cold shoulder a while ago." The redhead let go and Beca wished she hadn't said anything at all.

"I was just worried I would do something stupid. " Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. She slapped her hands over her mouth much like she had when they discovered she could sing bass.

Chloe could feel her ears heating up with the rest of her face. The music and chatter washed over her in waves making it hard to think clearly, or maybe that was the alcohol. She found herself wishing she hadn't drank so much.

"Stupid how?" The question was so innocent. Beca had no clue what the ginger was so worked up about. "Chloe, talk to me. We're best friends, we tell each other everything. What's bothering you?"

The redhead shifted a little weighing her options and before either of them knew what was happening, Chloe had surged forward and pressed her lips firmly against the brunettes.

Just as soon as the kiss began, it ended when she pulled away suddenly, realizing what she'd done. "Oh my god... Oh my god oh my god! Shit! I'm so sorry Beca I..." The singer could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes. She turned and ran, leaving a very stunned Beca.

"It's... okay Chloe..." She whispered to the empty space before her.


	10. Way to Ruin the Moment

**AN: Hey there! How goes it? Here is the next chapter that you've all been waiting for! Just kidding. You should review and follow because for every new alert I get for this story, I have to do ten pushups and I need to get it shape! Help me out? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

The knock on the door was not something Aubrey was expecting. She hopped off the couch with House M.D blaring from the TV and stole a quick glance at the clock. It was almost eleven. "Who could it be at this hour?" She muttered quietly to herself. She turned the knob and began opening the door. "How can I help- Beca?"

The young Alt. girl stood at the door fiddling with her hands and looking extremely uncomfortable. Aubrey ushered her in. "Hey. Sorry to come so late. I just... Needed someone to talk to."

The blonde nodded pulling Beca to the couch and shutting off the TV. "Do you want anything? Water?"

Beca shook her head, shifting in her seat. Whatever she was here for, she was nervous. She fidgeted a little and kept looking around the room, anywhere except Aubrey. The older girl laid a hand on her bouncing knee, halting the movement and getting the brunette to look at her for the first time that night. Her eyes were full of emotions, but one stood out among the rest. Confusion.

Aubrey retrieved her hand and leaned back against the brown couch's armrest. The soft glow from a light in the kitchen illuminated the nervous freshman's face. She realized that Aubrey wasn't going to push her and that she would wait until she was ready to say what was on her mind. Beca took a calming breath and looked Aubrey dead in the eye. "Chloe kissed me."

Aubrey found herself caught off guard by the unexpected for the second time that night. Her mouth dropped open against her will and she stared. "Uh..." She realized that Beca was waiting for her to say something, but she just wasn't sure how to respond. That would explain all of Chloe's sneaking around and taking off every time she saw the brunette. It would also explain the depression.

"I assume this means she hasn't talked to you either then. Damnit! I don't know what to do." The young girl looked so lost. She and Chloe had gotten so close through the year and to have that connection suddenly cut was a devastating blow.

"Well... What did you do after the uh... The kiss?" The brunette shook her head and threw her hands up in the air.

"I didn't have time to do anything! She just took off before I could say anything. She probably thinks I hate her!" Aubrey nodded taking in this information while looking at the brunette as if searching for something.

"But you don't..." It was almost a question, but one that she already knew the answer to.

"No! Not at all! I really..." The DJ's eyes widened considerably. "Oh..."

"Yeah 'oh' you aca-bitch! It's about time you figured it out." She crossed her arms watching the girl in front of her have some form of internal debate.

"You'll help me find her?" The blonde smiled.

"Of course I will. I think I know where she'll be."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Chloe sat with her legs crossed at the ankles and headphones in her ears. "I am titanium..." She sang softly. It was already dark and the only light came from the TV in the other room.

"You can't avoid her forever, you know." She was up in an instant, a hand pressed to settle her rapidly beating heart.

"God Tom! You scared me." He shrugged, beaconing her to follow him. She fell in step behind him frowning. What's this all ab-" whatever she was about to say completely flew her mind. There in the living room was Beca.

The ginger started for the door when a hand clapped down on her shoulder, keeping her rooted in her tracks. "Oh no you don't." Chloe glared into Tom's eyes before groaning hopelessly. "I'm spending the night at Jim's. You two work things out, and you-" he pointed at the redhead. "No running. I will tie you down if I have to." And with that, he left.

Chloe shifted, her breath quickening and her mind racing a mile a minute. "I thought running away was my thing." Beca stepped a little closer and Chloe grimaced hearing the hurt in the freshman's voice. "You didn't even give me a chance to say anything, ya know? What, did you think I'd hate you or something? You know me better than that."

"Do you have something to say or are you just here to make me feel like even more of an idiot?" The tone caught Beca completely off guard. It was so raw and vulnerable that it made her chest hurt.

"You're right. I'm sorry." It entered her mind that she had been apologizing a lot lately. "I... I'm not good at sharing emotions. I spent most of my life learning to hide them, but..." Chloe turned around to find the brunette directly behind her. "You changed that. You changed me, Chloe. And I want you to know that I broke up with Jessie because, even though I didn't know it, there was someone else I'd rather be with."

The ginger could feel her heart shatter in her chest. "Well then what are you doing here? I'm sure he's waiting for you." Beca dropped to the floor.

"What am I not doing?" She mumbled under her breath before shouting, loud enough that she was sure anyone passing could have heard; "God Chloe! I'm gay!"

The redhead knelt down next to the frustrated DJ. "You are?"

"Yes! But you ran off before I could tell you. You haven't answered my calls or texts and... Oh." It dawned on her that she was describing exactly what she'd done to Chloe not long ago. "Shit! I'm so sorry I made you feel this way." She hung her head, feeling like an idiot. "We have got to stop doing this to each other."

Chloe giggled wiping away the tears that had formed who knows when. "So how do we fix this?" She asked hope filling her once again.

"Well." Beca scooted closer, showing off one of her rare, but adorable smiles. "We could start by listening to each other more..."

"Go on." The ginger had a full blown smile on her face at this point.

"Whoa, turn down the smile, I'm going blind." Chloe glared playfully, her previous depression disappearing and becoming a faint memory. "And I'm going to have to learn to trust you more..." The singer nodded. "But most importantly I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend."

The brunette was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. When Chloe pulled away her eyes locked with Beca's. They both leaned in slowly, savoring the moment that their lips touched, ever so gently. A soft caress of smooth skin.

Chloe could swear she felt the energy flow into her body. It wasn't hasty, they weren't trying to shove their tongues down each other's throats, though Chloe's mind piped up saying there would be plenty of time for that later.

When they broke apart, foreheads touching Chloe sighed happily. "So does this mean I get the girl?" Beca asked.

"You totes just ruined the moment!" Chloe replied. "But yes. It does."


	11. Things are Looking up

**AN: Next chapter. You know the drill. Read, enjoy, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

Beca couldn't have felt any more proud as she sat in the middle of the Bellas, staring up on stage at their leader, or ex-leader. Beca had inherited leadership along with Amy as per request of Aubrey and Chloe.

The blonde was positively glowing as her strong voice carried into the bleachers of the auditorium. The speech that she had been working on for weeks was perfect, not that Aubrey would have had it any other way. When she was finished, there was thunderous applause. The brunette half expected Aubrey to blow chunks, though she was thankful when she didn't. Over all the others in the crowd, even in the cluster of Bellas, Amy's voice could be heard clearly as a separate entity, making Beca smile. She could have sworn she saw Aubrey's smile widen.

After the ceremony, the Bellas met up with their favorite seniors. There were tears in the eyes of everyone except Amy. Hugs were shared all around and plans were made for a celebration. Chloe accepted immediately, her parents having not been able to make it due to a death in the family. She was alright with them not being able to be there for her graduation. She had Beca and that was all that truly mattered at that point. "I'll have to take a rain check." The voice caught everyone off guard. All heads turned to their blonde leader.

"I have to meet up with my f-father." Amy was the only one who noticed the tiny stutter and flinch at the mention of the man. She raised a questioning brow at Aubrey who pointedly ignored her. It made the girl think back to her almost-conversation at the party. The blonde had been about to disclose her story about why she was almost completely sober when a crying Chloe had run past, stopping Aubrey before she even began.

"We have to discuss a few... matters of business." Cynthia was the one who spoke first.

"You gonna be there all night? We can postpone it till later if you want." Aubrey smiled. She was glad that her friends were willing to accommodate her busy schedule. No, she corrected herself, they were family.

Stacie nodded in agreement and Lily whispered something that, as usual no one caught. She was getting louder, but she still had her moments. "So it's settled then." Chloe clasped her hands together. "You'll meet us at Stacie's after you talk to your dad." There it was again, Amy noted. That flinch.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Everyone was talking loudly, conversations overlapping in the living room of Stacie's house. She still lived with her parents who, apparently, had a lot of money on their hands.

The two story home was sided with sealed wood, shining a bright cherry. Large bay windows overlooked an extensive green yard and garden.

The interior was a series of wood and marble floors complemented perfectly by deep reds and soft browns.

The living room was directly under a balcony hall upstairs. The girls were piled on the large sued sectional that wrapped around a state or the art entertainment system complete with surround sound. The high vaulted ceilings were dotted with lights. The entire right wall was sections of glass, edged with a scrolling rose pattern etched into the, apparently, bulletproof glass. "Remind me again what your parents do for a living?" Amy had marveled bluntly, earning a giggle and wink from the black-haired model.

"When do you think Aubrey will show up?" Beca questioned her girlfriend who was cuddled half on top of her, head nestled in the brunette's neck.

"Yeah. And what's her old man like?" was Cynthia's inquiry.

Chloe rolled over, backing into Beca's arms and facing the rest of the group. "To answer your first question, I have no idea when she'll be here. As for her father... Well..." Everyone seemed to lean in a little closer as if to catch her words as soon as they were out. All the girls had the same thought in their minds

_"If at first you don't succeed... Pack your bags."_

"I've only ever met him once... In seventh grade." She remembered it well. "He's a tall man. Nearly has a head on Stacie if you can believe that. He has really black hair, like I've never seen hair that dark anywhere else. He gives off this... This aura. It's dark and really intimidating." Chloe shuddered and felt Beca hold her a little tighter. "Let's just leave it at Aubrey could be a whole lot worse. She's practically a saint compared to how I feel about that man." The Bellas seemed taken aback at this information. He sounded menacing and they all wondered what Aubrey's life had been like growing up.

"My ears are burning. Talking about the dictator while she's out?" The girls turned to see an awkward looking Aubrey. She felt as if she were under a microscope being examined. "What?"

"But she's so normal." Amy voice aloud making everyone chuckle except the blonde who edged into the room, unsure.

"Oh, Chloe." The redhead looked at her roommate who was taking in the room as she spoke. "Remind me later to talk to you about something."

"Oh come on Aubrey. We're all friends here. You can tell us." Stacie said, winking earning a playful elbow to the ribs on the part of her girlfriend.

"Yeah Aubs. It's fine," the redhead assured her. The blonde gave her a look that said "if you say so" and took a seat in one of the large recliners.

"My dad took a look at your resume and he wants to offer you a job." Chloe's head tilted back a little in surprise making Beca flinch, barely avoiding having her nose crushed. "It would keep you from having to move back home to get a job."

Beca nuzzled into the fiery hair happily. She hoped Chloe took the job. They'd just gotten together and she didn't want to lose her. "Oh my gosh... Really?" Her friend nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. You don't have to answer now... He just wants you to think about it. He said he could use you in the finance department." Chloe grinned brightly. Everything was finally looking up.


	12. First Date

**AN: This is going to be the last chapter for a while that really focusses on Chloe and Beca. There will be more later on, but right now this is it. I hope you stay for the rest of the story, but if you want to leave this as the end, I understand. For the rest of you… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. **

**AN2: In case you didn't read all that ^ this isn't the end.**

"Hurry up Chloe!" Aubrey knocked on the bathroom door for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon. "You're going to make us both late if you don't get out here."

The blonde chuckled to herself softly at how much her red haired friend was fussing. "It's Beca. You don't have to be perfect or anything. She likes you for you..." Chloe opened the door and looked at the floor, blushing. "Though I'm sure she could get used to that."

Chloe's flaming hair fell in perfect curls framing her face. She wore her signature blue in the form of a tight quarter sleeve shirt with what Aubrey considered to be a plunging neckline. Her white skirt hit about mid-thigh and her heels gave her an extra two inches on her height.

"Trying too hard?" The ginger asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Defs not. You look aca-awesome. She must be some girl." Aubrey smiled and ushered her to the door. "But she's gonna think she got stood her up if you don't hurry."

The red head gave her best friend a quick hug. "Thanks Aubs."

"Get out of here." She pushed her playfully pointing to her watch.

"Okay." She was off without another word, leaving Aubrey who let the smile fall off her face. She was hoping Chloe wouldn't notice anything was up, and her plan had succeeded. Now she got to go deal with her own personal hell.

"If you're not here to win..." She trailed off, locking the door and heading for her car.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Beca's leg bounced rapidly as she scanned the faces in the restaurant. No Chloe. She wracked her brain trying to remember if she'd told her girlfriend the right time. The waitress came over and set down a second glass of root beer. She was about to walk away when her face changed. She looked down at the young woman at the table and smiled reassuringly.

"She'll be here." Beca was caught completely off guard and her eyes flew to the older woman's face.

"How did you..." The woman winked before walking back towards the kitchen leaving a slightly confused Beca to twiddle her thumbs.

She was about to text Chloe to see if everything was alright when the redhead appeared. "Sorry I'm late! I took so long getting ready because I forgot to put the shirt in the dryer last night and then I woke up late this morning. I tried to hurry but I just..." Her rush of words came to a jolting halt, backing up in her brain like a car crash. If it had been humanly possible for her jaw to hit the floor, it would have.

The usual black attire had been traded out for a charcoal gray fitted shirt with the first three buttons undone. The brunette wore her usual black skinny jeans and combat boots with wedged heels, but what caught Chloe's eyes were the ear spikes. "Monstrosities" as Aubrey referred to them. They were white.

She still wore her bracelets and the outfit wasn't quite different from what she would normally wear, but Chloe couldn't help but think that the woman before her had never looked more beautiful. "Are you going to sit, or do you just want to stare at me all day?" The sarcastic remark brought Chloe back to the present.

"Oh. Right." She chuckled, shaking her head. "You look amazing." Beca laughed and gestured to the redhead.

"I look amazing? Well what about you? You're just absolutely... Never mind," the brunette mumbled into her hands.

"I'm absolutely what?" Chloe wasn't letting her off the hook so easily. She folded her hands daintily under her chin and let a flirty smile grace her features.

"Okay, fine! You're perfect." Beca hid behind her menu feeling her cheeks heat up. Chloe was going to turn her into a total sap before too long. She was already getting used to hugs and hand holding. Her. Used to physical affection. Something was seriously wrong with the world.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"It's not my fault! If you'd have just kept your hands to yourself-"

"You spit soda all over the table!" Chloe was laughing hysterically, leaning into Beca's side as they walked with fingers interlaced. The brunette huffed indignantly. She'd be making sure she could see _both _of the gingers hands at all times from now on.

They walked on, reaching Beca and Aubrey's apartment for the second time that night. After driving back from the restaurant, Chloe had insisted on going for a walk in the, gag, moonlight. While the brunette thought it was utterly cheesy, she couldn't say no to those gorgeous blue eyes.

Beca tugged the redhead's hand gently, bringing her in for a kiss. Chloe took Beca's bottom lip between her teeth making the shorter girl shudder. Chloe pulled away, giggling. "Should I do that again?"

The brunette shot her a look. "Not funny."

"Awe, don't be like that." The ginger rested her forehead against the DJ's, placing her hands on the younger girl's hips. "You wanna come inside?"

Beca chocked slightly, blushing like mad for what must have been the millionth time that night making Chloe giggle again. "Not for _that _reason. Aubrey's home. Besides, I think it'd be a little too soon for you, am I right?" Beca nodded shyly. "But that doesn't mean you can't come in." She opened the door and pulled the smaller girl along by her belt loop.

They passed Aubrey's room which was dark, but they could see the silhouette of the girl sleeping in her bed. "Must have been some day. It's only ten and I'm pretty sure she doesn't go to bed this early." The brunette looked at Chloe for confirmation. The redhead nodded and pulled her further down the hall to her room.

She set the alarm on her phone and lay on the covers of her bed, pulling Beca down. "Tonight was perfect." She whispered.

"I'm glad you think so. It wasn't half bad, though I could have done without the embarrassment." The DJ agreed.

"Do you always have to ruin the moment?" Chloe whined, cuddling closer to Beca.

"Well we both know how much I hate Hollywood endings... But if they're with you, I could learn to love them."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Aubrey's stomach was twisting its self into knots. Thinks with the Gorman account hadn't exactly gone according to plan. That was a ten-thousand dollar contract out the window. She sat in the small conference room anxiously awaiting her father's return.

He had gone to see the young business man off, no doubt to try and change Gorman's mind. It wouldn't work, of this Aubrey was certain so when Mr. Posen came in slamming the door behind him, she wasn't surprised.

"Well that's just great." He muttered angrily, his muscled tensed under flawless skin. "The first contract I leave in your hands and you messed it up." The blonde was at his side in a flash.

"I'm really sorry Dad. I did the best I could…" He looked away, his jaw working.

"The best you could is not good enough Aubrey. We needed that contract." Aubrey could feel her temper flaring, but she held it down.

"If it was that important then why did you let me handle it?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I thought I could trust you with it. But obviously I was wrong." The distaste in his voice felt like a cold steel blade between Aubrey's ribs.

"Well I could have gotten it if you would have given me more to work with." She muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"You only allowed an offer of three weeks resources, Dad. How would that ever possibly be enough?" A smack resonated within the small room and Aubrey clutched at her face, tears flooding her eyes.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again! Do you understand?" His firm grip on her wrist tightened considerably. "Do I make myself clear?" Aubrey clenched her teeth.

"Yes Father."

"Good." He straightened his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair. "I expect you'll be back tomorrow with a _wonderful_ idea on how we can fix your mistake." He swept out of the room, bringing the door closed behind him. Aubrey slumped into a chair, massaging her stinging face.

"Great."


	13. I am Aubrey

**AN: Heyy! I'm really sorry if it has been a while since I updated (Like what, a few days?) I kinda forgot that I hadn't updated in a while…. Anyway! My sorry was on the second page again and that is a major no no! Okay so here it is. Hope you enjoy and Review! I really want to get 100 by the end of this story. Help me turn my dream into a reality? **

**Disclaimer: Do not own. **

Aubrey's pacing was becoming more frantic by the second. Her hands found their way into her pin straight blonde hair. She felt bile rising in her throat and was tempted to rush to the bathroom before she seriously messed something up. Her blinds were shut, blocking out the sun. The shag carpeting grabbed at her sockless toes. The walls of the tan room seemed to be closing in on her and the ceiling was a little closer than she remembered.

Aubrey Posen was seriously losing it.

A hopeless sob threatened to escape her perfectly glossed lips, but was mercilessly strangled. She would not cry. She was better than that. She _had _to be better than that. She had to be perfection, but God she was a wreck; a big, horrible, messy, ugly wreck. She had never felt something that shook her to her core so badly that she just wanted to curl up into a ball and stay there.

But that was not an option. She had a business to learn. From her father. She shivered at the thought, coming to a gradual halt. At least she was alone. She wouldn't know what to do if-

"Aubrey!" Came her sung name from the front door. She growled, trying to hurriedly mask all signs of her distress, but there was no getting around the hair, the make-up… or the _anything_ really. Aubrey's frustration grew. "Hey there-"

"What are you doing here? You said you guys were going out!" She practically shrieked at Chloe who took a couple steps back, feeling the look her girlfriend was undoubtedly giving her.

Her friend looked like a caged animal with the way she had begun pacing. Chloe kept to herself the thought that the blonde could wear a path in the floor. She looked at Beca who nodded her understanding and took her leave after giving Chloe a quick peck on the cheek and a soft "good luck."

The front door closed with a soft thud letting the ginger know that Beca was gone. Aubrey dropped heavily onto her bed. Chloe cast a wary eye on her best friend who was definitely, she decided, the worst mess she had ever seen. She looked like death.

"Brey?" She tried gently. The blonde looked up with glazed eyes, exhausted from her bout of pent up rage. That stopped the redhead again as she really took in her friend's appearance for the first time that week.

Her hair was not glowing as it usually did, but had almost dulled. Her makeup was smudged and it just barely concealed the black bags under her eyes which were blood-shot. Chloe even went so far as to say her friend looked a little green. There was no life in her usually perfect posture, and was that a bruise peeking out from under her bangs?

"Oh my gosh!" She was broken out of her trance and immediately at the ex-Bella's side. "What happened to you?" Chloe was practically drowning in guilt. She had been so focused on her relationship with Beca that she had completely missed her favorite blonde's turmoil.

"It's nothing, okay? I'm fine." It was if someone had lit a fire under Aubrey and she immediately took the defensive she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to shrink further into herself. She set a stern glare on her friend warning her to back off, but the redhead was having none of it.

"Bull. Aubrey Posen, you are going to tell me what's wrong right this instant." She surprised herself when it came out as a perfect replication of Aubrey's business voice.

The girl looked at her with only a fraction of her normal expression. "When did you learn that one?" She sighed lying down to face the wall. Chloe placed her hand on Aubrey's back comfortingly.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" She received only a slight nod of recognition. "Aubrey?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it right now. I just... Please?" Chloe could almost not believe her ears. Someone had broken Aubrey. They _broke_ her Aubrey, the original aca-bitch! The unstoppable ball of blonde fury had simmered down to a tiny ember about to be smothered by the overbearing presence of harsh reality.

"Okay. We don't have to talk. Do you want me to stay?" She searched the blonde for any sign of movement, but found none. She sighed and left the room, closing the door softly. She knew Aubrey and cuddling was not the way to make her feel better. She knew her friend wouldn't let her walls down until she was alone. As she walked down the hall, she heard singing come from the recently closed door. It was heartbreakingly beautiful. No one got to hear Aubrey sing, really sing. She put in her headphones giving the broken Bella the privacy she deserved and texted Beca.

_Something is really wrong, like, more wrong than usual. She won't even bitch me out for prying. She's just lying there singing in a way I haven't heard since middle school. I'm really worried... What should I do?_

She cuddled her stuffed rabbit to her chest, snuggling under the covers. Sure, Aubrey could be brutally honest, but at crunch time she was there for her friends. The problem was that she wouldn't let anyone in, not really. In a way she was more guarded than Beca. Chloe had known her since elementary school, but sometimes the blonde felt like a complete stranger.

On nights she stayed over Chloe's, the girl would wake up screaming from horrible nightmares that she wouldn't talk about. It was as if she was already trying to forget her pain. It had worried the ginger in the beginning, but slowly, as with everything else, those feelings of dreading curiosity became fewer and further between until they faded completely. But they were back now and she could remember every instance with perfect clarity, wishing she had brought it up back then. Her phone vibrated in her hands.

_Well then she needs someone to put a smile back on her face. I know just the woman for the job._

At first the redhead was confused and wary, but then she began to realize just what her girlfriend had in mind.


	14. Handprints and Blondes

**AN: Hey thar! Hope you all are having a wonderful Monday! Okay next chapter! **

**Remember my dream of 100 reviews! 3**

**Disclaimer: It's sad that I still have to do this, but anyway I do not own Pitch Perfect nor will I ever own Pitch Perfect. Derp.**

Chloe threw open the blinds, flooding Aubrey's room with sunshine. The blonde groaned and rolled pulling a pillow over her head trying to block out the offending light.

"Oh no you don't." The red head laughed, pulling the pillow from the blonde's death grip.

"Come on Chlo it's... Holy shit!" The woman was out of bed and moving faster than the ginger had ever seen. "What the hell happened to my alarm?" It was almost noon.

"Aubrey calm down. I turned you alarm off. You needed to rest. You've barely slept-" the blonde was having none of it.

"That was not your decision to make!" The redhead rolled her eyes, sarcastically wondering where she'd heard that one before. "I am so dead!" The blonde's breath became short and rapid, the blood draining from her face. She was on the verge of a serious panic attack. This spurred Chloe into action.

"Woah! Aubs calm down! It's Saturday!" She grabbed the blonde's shoulders trying to get her attention, but it was no use. Aubrey fell limp in the gingers arms as she blacked out.

"Okay," Chloe grunted, catching her friend before she hit the ground. Amy chose that exact moment to walk down the hall.

"Uhm... am I interrupting something?" The singer sighed and hefted the unconscious woman back into bed.

"This is exactly what I was telling you about. She's freaking out over nothing. She always sleeps in on weekends because she has them off, but she forgot to shut off her alarm. I woke her up when you got here, but she totally lost it and hyperventilated." Chloe slumped to the floor and cast a worried glance at her friend. "Something is seriously wrong. Sure she can be a little high strung, but she is literally running herself into the ground here and I can't figure out why."

"Well why don't we go make something to eat and we'll talk to her when she wakes up. I'm starving." The red head agreed and followed her out of the tan room.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"I can handle it." The ex-Bella folded her hands over her chest.

"Obviously not, or we wouldn't be scraping you off the floor like fried cheese curds!" Aubrey shuddered at the mental image but refused to give in. "We're worried Aubrey. Like, really worried. Seriously."

The blonde let out a puff of air before heading to her room. She was about to close the door when a hand gripped her arm. "Amy! Let go!"

"No way. You are not hiding in your room all day." She pulled the smaller woman past Chloe, offering a vague "We'll be back" before leaving and pulling the door closed behind her.

They were half way to the stairs when the blonde cried out "Please, Amy let go. You're hurting me!" The Aussie released her grip immediately and Aubrey pulled her arm to her chest biting her lip. She saw the suspicious look in the other blonde's eye. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"That's horse shit." Amy yanked up the sleeve of Aubrey's soft pink V-neck revealing a series of small green and yellow bruises. "Who did that to you?"

"It's no big deal-"

"Answer the question!" The harsh tone caught Aubrey completely off guard. She'd never actually seen Amy angry before. Upset? Yes. Excited? Sure, but never angry.

"Amy..." The boisterous blonde shook her head.

"Tell me. I'm not messing around here." Aubrey knew that already, but she really didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't anyone else's business. "You know what? Fine. You don't need my help? Call me when you change your mind on that. I'll be waiting." She watched the girl walk away completely unable to stop her. Why did people have to take everything personally?

She waited a few minutes before following, not wanting to deal with questions from Chloe. She just needed to have some peace and quiet and there was only one place she could think of.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"So they just left?" Chloe had called Beca about an hour after Aubrey and Amy's departure. Chloe nodded.

"Yeah. It was the strangest thing. We both know Aubrey would never have let me pull her around. I think she might be the only one who can figure out what's going on with her..." She leaned into her girlfriend smiling when Beca slipped her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry too much. I'm sure everything will be just fine. Do you have work tomorrow?" The redhead sighed, still worried.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be in at eight. It was really nice of Aubrey's dad to give me the job but…" Beca looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "He really gives me the creeps. Like, seriously." The brunette nodded her understanding.

"Well from everything I've heard about him he sounds like a pretty intense guy." Chloe didn't say it, but that was probably one of the biggest understatements of the year. Intense didn't even begin to cover it. He didn't treat Aubrey like his daughter. She was a tool for him. That was the reason Aubrey strived for perfection. She wanted to impress him. She wanted the approval she had never managed to obtain from the person who meant the most to her.

"Yeah. Aubrey doesn't talk about him much. Only when she's really frustrated. Then she quotes him like he's some famous philosopher. I don't know Beca. I thought that this job would be her dream come true. She always talked about how she would run the company with her father until he felt she was ready to take over, but-"

Whatever Chloe was about to say was cut off by the slamming of the front door. The two girls looked to the front door to see a disheveled Aubrey pulling off her shoes. "Sorry. It closed a little harder than I expected. I'm going to bed." The blonde stalked off with no further discussion.

"I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say that things didn't go so well with Amy…" Beca tried softly.

"I think I'm going to have to agree with you on that one."


	15. Explanations

Aubrey heaved a sigh of relief. She had recovered the Gorman account. She had no clue how she'd managed it, but before she knew what was happening the man was signing the papers. It was exactly what she needed, so she couldn't figure out why she felt so lousy.

Okay, she thought. So maybe she did know, but how was she supposed to fix things with Amy? Last time the blonde had checked they weren't really even friends. Sure the girl was funny and nice, but she had suddenly gotten serious and started prying. If there was one thing Aubrey didn't talk about, it was her family.

Her phone vibrated, bringing her out of her thoughts. It was Chloe.

_Are you coming to dinner?_

Dinner with a group of girls who knew her better than she knew herself? Aubrey shook her head. She couldn't handle that right now. No doubt Amy would be sending her semi-dirty looks the entire time. She just needed to chill and get everything straightened out. It had been a crazy week, but she almost had a handle on things again.

_I'll be there_

Her fingers typed against her will. She felt like she was going to regret that decision, but she had avoided her friends long enough. She sighed and dug through her closet, realizing that she really needed to do laundry. She had been so busy with work that everything else fell as low priority. Finally deciding on sticking with what she'd worn to work, she resigned herself to just fixing her hair instead. As she slid her fingers to pull back her hair, she clipped her cheek.

Her face hurt more than she was willing to admit, but thankfully it hadn't swollen and her hair covered it for the most part. She was still careful when eating because opening her mouth too far caused extreme pain and singing wasn't wonderful either. She was careful to avoid Chloe's suspicion. Another friend digging into her past was not something she needed right now. It was like seventh grade all over again.

She sighed again, something she'd been doing a lot of lately, and headed out to her car.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"You know, she's kinda cute when she's sleeping." Beca laughed into Chloe's shoulder. The peaceful look on Aubrey's face suited her more that the stressed and angry one she usually wore. In the dim lighting of the restaurant she looked more calm than anyone had ever seen her.

"Oh please. She's always cute and you know it." The redhead tapped her girlfriend's nose and glanced at the sleeping blonde. "But I think someone should wake her up or she's going to end up with a face full of spaghetti." She laughed when her friend's head took a dangerous nod towards her plate.

"I got it." Stacie, the closest one to the blonde, laughed. She gently laid her hand on Aubrey's back, nudging her slightly.

The blonde was up in an instant, smacking the hand away, focusing a still half asleep glare on the busty woman. "Don't touch me," she growled lowly. She pushed her chair back and stood up. "I need some air." With that, she walked out leaving behind a group of very confused teammates.

"Any idea what that was about?" Stacie asked, a little hurt.

"Don't take it personally. By the was she was lookin at you mean as a snake I'm going to guess you looked a little like a certain man with black hair." The Aussie stood up excusing herself to follow the blonde.

"You know," Cynthia said, "If people keep leaving the table, I'mma end up paying the bill." The other girls laughed, thankful for the ease in the tension. Chloe was still staring after her two blonde friends.

"You ready to talk now?" Amy asked tiredly once she got outside. The taller blonde had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, standing stiffly in the summer air.

"I told you that I don't want to talk about it." Aubrey muttered stubbornly.

"Right. Well just try not to slug anyone who looks like your dad while you 'handle' this by yourself. I'm going back inside." The larger girl turned to leave, her ears picking up the slight shuffling of heels.

"Wait." She almost cursed the exact replay of what had happened with Beca. Thankfully, there was no vomit this time. "I..."

"I get that it's hard to talk about this stuff, but ya can't just keep it all bottled up inside." Amy made a bunch of exaggerated hand motions to indicate 'it all being bottled up.' She approached the uptight woman with, almost, caution. "Oh, real quick. If I do get you to talk about this are you gonna blow chunks?"

Aubrey groaned, reconsidering her decision to talk to the younger woman. "I hope not."

"Well then by all means lets sit and talk." Amy gestured to a nearby bench resting against the building.

"Actually... I was wondering if we could go somewhere a little more private." The blonde stated, unsure.

"Oh. Yeah no problem. We can go to my apartment." Amy texted Chloe to let her know where they'd be before following Aubrey to her car.

The drive was silent and Amy wondered if that was because she didn't have the heart to start idle chat, pr if Aubrey's aura was just that intimidating. The ride was about twenty minutes of tense atmosphere and occasional directions on the part of the Aussie.

Once they arrived, Amy got out leaning on the door. "Well are you gonna get out, or are you gonna sit there all day?" Aubrey sighed and got out, locking the car behind her.

The ex-bella fell in step behind the larger blonde, her mind racing. It felt like she was willingly walking into a trap. She kept telling herself that it was okay, that she could tell Amy everything; but she couldn't calm the anxiety flooding her system. She took deep breaths refusing to let her fear control her tonight.


	16. Suffocate

**AN: So my motivation for this story has deteriorated with the loss of my muse and or encouragement. I feel like you guys didn't like something that happened in a recent chapter or something. Anyway, I guess here's the next chapter. Depending on how it's received I'll continue.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

"Alright skinny ass. Sit down and start explaining." Aubrey sighed. She felt sick.

"Amy, I don't think-"

"Good. Don't think and start talking. Should I be getting a bucket?" That made the taller girl glare, though she was tempted to say yes. "Okay, sorry, sorry." Amy put her hands up in surrender.

She disappeared to the kitchen and returned with ginger ale. She handed one to her blonde friend before dropping into a chair and propping her feet up on the glass coffee table. The hiss as she popped that tab made Aubrey jump. "Thanks..." She mumbled.

"Well I've got all night so you're not getting off the hook. What's got you all wound up?" Amy stated nonchalantly. Aubrey thought for a moment. Was she really going to do this? Could she really tell someone about her family, what her life used to be like?

She took a deep breath, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. "My dad has always been... Strict." Amy nodded preparing herself for whatever her friend was about to tell her. Aubrey flipped her platinum hair over her shoulder, placing her hands in her lap. "He always had high expectations for me even as a little girl. He always said that I would be taking over the company someday and that I needed to learn responsibility." The blonde cleared her throat and steadied her voice, feeling all those years of stress and pressure bubbling to the surface.

"I never really had a childhood and I definitely didn't have any friends..." Amy could almost feel the pain radiating from her friend.

"But my mom was always there for me." She smiled fondly at the thought of her mother. "She kept my father in line, never letting him too close. I guess she didn't think about the times when she wasn't home. He never liked me and he made sure I knew it. It was fine until about seventh grade."

_The blond slipped through the front door silently, her shoes making no sound. It was almost midnight and Aubrey knew she shouldn't have even bothered coming home. If her dad heard her, she was really going to get a lecture. "This is not the attitude I want in my daughter! You were a mistake!" She mocked under her breath feeling bitterness swell in her chest. She didn't understand how her mother could have married such a terrible man. _

_The large front hall loomed in front of her like the mouth of a huge beast. Her house was large as was expected of her millionaire father. It was two floors plus the attic that Aubrey called her home. She was creeping upstairs when she heard them. _

_"I don't care the reason! You can't talk like that to her! She is your daughter!" The angelic voice of her mother carried through the house, reaching the young blonde's ears with no problem. Her mom and dad were fighting again. It made Aubrey's stomach sink. It was her fault her parents' marriage was failing. She was always screwing up. _

_She snuck close wanting to hear what her father would say. "She doesn't take this seriously Eve! She wants to spend her time... Singing! That is not a profession!" It felt like someone had a hold on her heart squeezing roughly. _

_"She has a beautiful voice. It could take her so many places. You would know if you actually paid attention instead of tearing her down every chance you got." She could see her mother shift her hips to the left and cross her arms. Her father faltered and Aubrey found herself promising that someday she would be just like her mom. _

_"Eveline..." He started but Aubrey rushed in before he could come up with something. _

_"Stop! Just stop fighting about me!" Her father turned a hot glare on her making her want to shrink inside herself, his words from earlier echoing in her mind. She wanted to run, to hide, but she held her ground. "You guys are always arguing over me and I'm tired of it!" Aubrey saw her father take a few steps closer, his fists clenching. _

_"Mom. Thank you for standing up for me, but I don't want you to have to fight anymore. Pretty soon I'll be off to college singing and things between you can go back to how they were." Thoughts of Barden made Aubrey smile. _

_"Singing? You are not singing Aubrey Posen!" Her father shouted. He was only about a foot away and the blonde had to fight the urge to back up. _

_"Yes. I am." She sounded a hell of a lot more confident than she felt. _

_"No." _

_"You can't tell me what to do! I'm my own person, almost an adult and I am really tired of you treating me like-" she never got the chance to finish when a balled fist connected with her face and she hit the ground like a ton of bricks. She heard her mother screaming and shouting as well as pleading from her father but she couldn't bring herself to move from where she had collapsed in a lump on the floor. A door slammed and she let her eyes fall shut, pain radiating through her body, through her heart. _

_Her dad had actually _hit_ her._

Aubrey scrubbed at her eyes and ignored the shocked expression on Amy's face. "Oh my god..."

The older girl looked her dead in the eye. "None of this leaves this room, got it?" Her heart was hammering in her chest. It was out there now and she couldn't take it back.

"But Aubrey-"

"I knew it!" She was on her feet in an instant, grabbing her purse and keys and starting for the door. "I never should have told you anything!"

A hand landed on her shoulder before she even made it a few steps. "No, stay. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Aubrey looked at Amy suspiciously for a moment before sighing and sitting back down. "So what does this have to do with how you've been acting recently?" Amy knew there was more to the story.

"After that, my mom kicked him out. I lived with her for all of middle school but..." Aubrey trailed of. Talking about this made her feel weak, less sure of herself. It was shattering her façade and that thought made her clam up, her walls shooting back up. "I'm sorry. I can't talk about this anymore."

"Oh come on Aubrey. Don't do this, not now." The younger woman pleaded with her. She could see the ex-Bella's mask slipping back into place and there was nothing she could do about it.

"No. I'm sorry, but I just can't. I think I should go." She was met with no resistance this time.

As the door clicked shut, Amy sighed. It was going to be more difficult to get the woman to open up than she thought. It wasn't like she could tear the memories out of her by force. That would only do more damage than healing. If her major in Psychology had taught her anything it was that forcing people to talk about their problems only lead to resentment and more pain.

Beca and Jessie had been a perfect example of that. He had pushed too hard and she shut him out. Amy wasn't about to let that happen to her and Aubrey. "Not that we're, like, dating or anything," she voiced out loud laughing at the thought before she realized what she had actually said.

"Well, shit."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Aubrey unlocked the door to the apartment, muttering under her breath. She was so stupid. Why did she have to tell Amy all of that? She flung open the door, met with pitch black.

"Aubrey!" Chloe jumped up off the couch, dumping a disheveled Beca to the floor.

"Ow?" The redhead paid no mind to her girlfriend now taking up residence on the floor. She groaned and let her head fall back to the carpet.

The blonde looked between the two girls quizzically, momentarily forget her dilemma. "Were you guys gonna... Oh god! And on the couch?!" The girl shrieked. Chloe put her hands up frantically waving off her best friend's suspicions.

"No we weren't, so calm down. Where were you? Amy texted me and said you left like an hour ago." Aubrey wasn't going to admit that she's gone to the park and even considered sleeping on a bench if it meant avoiding all the questions waiting for her when she got back.

"I was out." And she left it at that, ordaining to go into her room and close the door.

She could hear Chloe mumbling something from the hall, but she pulled the pillow over her head blocking out the sound. Eventually, she figured, she'd fall asleep and maybe be lucky enough to suffocate.


	17. I Vomit to be Adorable

**AN: Okayyy! **** So I've changed the description to better fit the story now so this is no longer labeled as and exclusively Chloe/Beca story. And don't you worry. There will be more drama with our little love birds soon enough. **

**As always, Read and Review. Follow, favorite or PM if you feel the need. All are welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

"Aubrey!" The blonde could hear her ginger friend pounding on the door from her place on the bathroom floor. Chloe was slamming her fist repeatedly on the still closed door of Aubrey's room and it was beginning to give the business woman an even worse headache.

"I'm not in there you idiot. Stop your pounding." She called out, leaning her head against the cool porcelain wishing she could get the foul taste of bile out of her mouth. It took a moment for Chloe to realize exactly where her friend was, but when she did the redhead was beside her in a flash, moving her hair out of her sweaty face. She felt disgusting, inside and out.

"Oh my god Aubrey! Are you okay? Why didn't you come get me?" The blonde waved her off, closing her eyes. Just then, Beca came around the corner rubbing her eyes and stretching when she noticed the other girls. She had spent the night after Chloe had insisted that it was too late for her to drive back in the dark.

"What? Are we having a party in here?" She stepped into the already crowded bathroom and crinkled her nose. "Ew. It smells like... oh." Aubrey groaned wishing she could just disappear. As if it wasn't bad enough that she'd been emptying her insides into a toilet all night, now both of her friends were going to be fussing over her and walking on egg shells trying not to upset her.

"Yes. We get it. Aubrey has been throwing up. Can we please move on? Don't you guys have places to be?" She knew Beca had a part time job at a local club and Chloe had to be in to the office by noon. She really just wanted to be alone right now and forget that any of this had happened.

"I can take off today," Beca offered, seriously worried about the extremely prickly girl before her. Aubrey could almost -feel- her blood pressure skyrocketing.

"I'm fine! It's not like I have the flu or anything. Just go already!" She leaned back against the bathtub and curled into a little ball, hugging her legs to her chest. Her head dropped back and her hair cascaded down her back.

"What the hell happened to your face?!" Beca exclaimed, immediately on her knees next to the blonde, a hand lightly tracing the yellowing bruise. Aubrey swatted her hand away, too tired to panic. Instead she told a flat lie.

"I fell. Now get going. I'll be fine and I'll text you every hour, okay mom?" She asked sarcastically. If it had been under a different situation Beca would have been proud.

Chloe got up reluctantly and pulled her girlfriend with her. She looked down at her best friend. She hardly recognized the extremely guarded girl. "You'd better text me." They left about ten minutes later, the door closing loudly behind them.

Aubrey rinsed out her mouth with some Listerine and then crawled achingly back into bed, asleep before her head even hit the pillow. There were no nightmares this time.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"I'm not kidding. Come on." The short blonde sighed and sunk helplessly into the large chair in Stacie's living room.

Cynthia managed to stifle her laughter and apologized. "Sorry. It's just... Aubrey?" She noticed the look on the Aussie's face that made her cut the jokes before she got a fist to the jaw. "Alright, alright, down killer. What do you want me to do about it?" She shrugged her shoulders looking back to the blonde.

"I don't know. You're the lesbian. How do you make it go away?" She whined.

"The same way you would if you -didn't- have a toner for Aubrey. Man if we keep this up all the Bella's will be lesbians." She leaned back and propped her feet up, nodding her head to a melody in her mind.

"That doesn't actually help." Amy said frowning slightly.

"Look, I don't know what to tell ya. The best thing I can say is to talk to Aubrey. That's all you really can do besides try to forget it."

"Are you right mad? I can't talk to Aubrey about this!" Amy shouted. When she had called Cynthia saying that she needed to talk to her, she had figured the girl would have some helpful advice.

"Rose, babe. Not helping." Stacie practically glided into the room. Since her relationship with Cynthia, she had really evened out. Her sexual tendencies had been traded out for grace and elegance which suited her well in her modeling career. She was, however, still extremely flirtatious. She was simply a little more subtle.

"Look, Amy. It took me a long time to figure this out." She sat down on the arm of the chair and took the blonde's hands. Cynthia threw her hands up and left the room, giving her girlfriend's shoulder a little squeeze as she passed.

"I know that its hard to try and do something new. I mean hey, I was a slut before I met Rose. I used to have sex just to try and feel something." Amy was all ears, her usually outgoing mannerisms and racing thoughts halted. "But I never found it. I didn't know what love was until she walked into my life. Well more like charged in full steam ahead, but you know what I mean." The blonde chuckled a little.

"What I'm trying to say is that you and me are a lot alike. You had all those boyfriends, but did you ever see any of that going somewhere?" She waited for a response, but all she got was silence. She took that as a no. "Maybe you were just waiting for Aubrey to come along and straighten you out." Stacie seemed to think for a moment before amending her statement. "Well... Lesbi-honest here. You needed her to push you and you ended up falling for her in the process. It happens," she finished with a wink.

"You can chill here for a while if you want and if you need anything, you know where I'll be." With that she sauntered off in search of her girlfriend.


	18. You Like Her!

**AN: Ohhhh! More Aubrey-ness because I love her. Sorry again if you thought this was strictly Beca-Chloe. Review review review pleeaseee! I need motivation to continue on.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own it. Unfortunately.**

"I can't take it anymore!" With the amount of pacing Aubrey had been doing lately she probably didn't even need cardio anymore. "I go and I do everything he asks. I rifle through file after file. I get coffee, I attend meetings, I make phone calls and I handle all the paperwork! I do all of this and for what?"

"I'm sure-" the young secretary attempted to answer the question which she wasn't quite sure was rhetorical only to be cut off by more words from the usually tight lipped blonde.

"- a pat on the back? A 'good job, Aubrey' or maybe a 'well done?' No! Nothing. Her just looks at me with those stupid black eyes of his and tells me everything I did wrong! It is just-"

"Miss Posen?" The frazzled brunette asked meekly. The business woman trained a fiery glare on the mouse of a woman seated in the meeting chair near her.

"What!?"

The woman stuttered a few times before managing to spit the words out. "I... N-n-need to get back to my d-desk?" Aubrey huffed and shoed her with her hand.

"Fine. Go." The woman stood on shaky stilettoed feet and scrambled out the door near tears. She was sure she had been moments away from losing her job and, possibly, her head.

She flew past her red haired boss not paying the eavesdropping woman any mind. Chloe's mind reeled. It was just like the beginning of senior year with the Bellas all over again. She raised slowly from her crouched position by the office doors and smoothed her blouse. She entered the room to find a huffing blonde raking her trembling fingers through her hair before gripping the desk so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Aubrey, honey. Why don't you take a break?" Her friend flinched under Chloe's gentle hand on her back. She retracted her hand, slightly hurt. Aubrey had been becoming more closed off. She was a husk of her old self and Chloe couldn't help but think that this job was too much for her increasingly stressed friend. She couldn't remember a day in the past week that she hadn't awoken to the blonde retching into a garbage can. She was becoming extremely worried.

Beca was anxious to hear about the girl as well. She had tried to get Amy to tell her what she and Aubrey had talked about, but the usually boisterous girl would become quiet and more reserved at the mention of the woman. "I don't want to talk about this." Was all she would say on the subject. The two girls were currently at the local grocery store doing some quick-stop shopping.

"Who the hell is that specific! They're just panty-hoes!" Beca exclaimed exasperatedly holding up two separate boxes before groaning and putting them back. "What does it say on there about Q's?" She searched the rows of nylons for "suntan" in a medium.

"Uhm... uuhhhh... Uhmmmmm... Oh! Here, here it says large. Q is large." The yound DJ dropped her arms dejectedly at her sides.

"There must be over one hundred boxes here. How can they not have-"

"Oh, wait! An M! I found an M. M as in medium!" The blonde tossed Beca the box only to have her hopes dashed.

"This is sun beige... We need sun _tan_." The larger girl grumbled and placed the package back where it came from.

"Okay, seriously? This is harder than finding a crock in a marsh! 'The hell? I thought these things came in black, white, and beige. That's it!" She moved on to the next column and ran her finger down each box. "So why are we looking for these again?"

Beca moved to join her. "It's for Chloe. She needs them for work. Aubrey's orders." She tried to gauge her friend's reaction to the mention of the strict woman. Amy grimaced a bit and shifted ever so slightly away from the brunette. The blonde could feel the tips of her ears tinge pink. She was thankful she hadn't worn her hair in an orthodox-Jew ponytail. "You talked to her recently?" The Bella leader tried gently.

"No. We don't talk anymore." The blonde couldn't help the hurt that slipped into her voice. What they said was true. Distance makes the heart grow fonder.

"God, Amy! Why not?" Beca stomped slightly reminding the Aussie of a child throwing a tantrum.

"Beca, please. Just drop it." The quiet seriousness in the woman's voice threw the brunette for a loop.

"Oh my god! You! You like her!" The blood drained from Amy's face. "You do!" The blond shoved the nylons they had been looking for into the alt girl's hands before stalking off in the direction of the check-out, weaving her way through the crowd. Beca was not about to give up. "You have a total toner!"

"Aca-scuse me?" The blonde snapped half-heartedly.

Beca smirked. "Aca-believe it." She ran the package through the self-serve register and paid with a ten before dragging the blonde out the doors into the parking-lot. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked laughing as they slipped into her car.

"Didn't think it was important." Amy refused to meet her gaze choosing instead to look out the window and block out the emotions filling her brain.

"So you guys really haven't talked in, like, a week?"

"No we really haven't. And you're starting to annoy so..." She trailed off and gaped as they pulled into a parking lot.

"Well let's hope this isn't too awkward then." Both girls looked up at the incredibly tall building with slight awe. Posen Inc.

"You sneaky little... Hell no. I am not going in there and you can't make me." Amy was turning back to the car when a voice called out.

"Beca?" The brunette looked to see her girlfriend dragging a very unhappy blonde across the lot. Aubrey stumbled behind the energetic singer who rushed into the arms of her girlfriend. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Her smile was blinding.

"I could ask her the same thing." Amy mumbled from next to the car. Aubrey noticed the lager woman for the first time and smiled though it looked more like a grimace.

"Hi... Amy." The Bella nodded, but refused to meet her eyes afraid of what her crush would see.

"Well this is awkward..." Beca said what they all were thinking, shuffling her feet. She had hoped that by getting them in the same place Aubrey and Amy could fix... Whatever it was that was wrong.

"Okay. Looks like I'm going to have to get this thing rolling. Amy?" Aubrey waited until she was sure the other blonde was looking in her general direction. "How would you feel about pancakes?" There was a tense silence before Amy smiled slightly.

"I would like that."


	19. My Mistake

**Please read the Author's note!**

**Disclaimer: do not own pitch perfect.**

To say that the silence surrounding the two blondes was uncomfortable would be an understatement. They were both idly sipping at their drinks waiting for their food to arrive. Amy swirled her coffee before bringing the steaming liquid to her mouth. She hissed and set it back down when the scalding liquid scorched her tongue.

"You know, that wouldn't happen if you were a little more patient," Aubrey offered unhelpfully. The silence stretched on before the business woman could stand it no longer. "Okay, do you want me to apologize?" She whined.

Amy glanced up, surprised at the sudden outburst. She took in her friend's expression. It was almost hurt which made guilt settle in the Aussie's stomach. "No. You don't need to apologize. It's just..." She trailed off going back to her coffee.

"It's just what?" The other woman was intrigued by the serious tone the girl's voice had taken.

Amy sighed uncharacteristically and looked at Aubrey. "It's frustrating. You act all tough and won't let anyone help you, like, shoulder the burden."

It was true and Aubrey knew it. "My father always said that accepting charity was-"

"I don't give a damn what that man said, and this isn't charity! Why can't you accept that people genuinely care for you? Chloe has stayed for so long. Do you actually think that is because she pities you, because she wants to catch you in a moment of 'weakness'?" Amy spouted.

Aubrey said nothing, but her silence spoke more volumes than actual words. "Are you serious? Aubrey, she loves you! You are the sister that she never had. How can you not see that?" Her voice was desperate, trying to understand her tense friend's feelings.

The ex-Bella mumbled something that her large friend didn't quite catch. "What?" Aubrey sighed dejectedly before repeating herself.

"There was always an angle... I just assumed that she was the same." Amy's face was adorned with a shocked expression and the taller woman elaborated after their food arrived. "Everyone wanted something. The popularity, the money. No one ever wanted -me-. Then I met Chloe. She reminded me so much of... of my mother. I was afraid to let her in. I know now that my fears have no reality, but I just can't..." She covered her loss of words by placing a bite of maple covered pancake in her mouth.

"But you can't let it go." Amy finished knowingly. She sounded like she knew from experience which caught Aubrey's attention. The outgoing blonde saw the look and put her hands up. "No way. We are talking about -you- right now. That can wait."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Beca laughed as she tugged the ginger behind her, racing along the sidewalk. "God, I didn't think you'd actually -do-it!" She let herself tumble to the grass in the summer evening.

"Oh Beca. When will you ever learn? I never shy away from a dare." She collapsed next to her girlfriend, laying on her back and watching the sunset.

The sky was painted a beautiful red with the suns rays shooting out under the clouds in a symphony of light and warmth. Her red hair splayed out around her head in a halo of fiery locks. Beca sighed contentedly glad to just be.

"Okay. Truth or Dare?" Chloe whispered intent on keeping the atmosphere. A soft chuckle came from the other girl, the sound reverberating in her chest.

"Hm. I think I'll go with truth." After the last dare fiasco she wasn't quite willing to give it another go.

For a while no one spoke and Beca thought maybe the redhead hadn't heard her. Just when she was about to repeat herself Chloe spoke. "Do you love me?"

This caught the brunette completely off guard. She was expecting something about her family, her past, or even her tattoos. Her voice caught in her throat and she couldn't get any words out. She felt Chloe shift beside her and when she looked over she saw the woman getting up. "Chloe..." She started.

"No." The voice was soft and vulnerable. "I'll...I'll talk to you... Sometime." She took off, leaving Beca to slam her fist into the ground.

She couldn't go after her. What did she have to offer? She knew things had been going too well recently. Something was bound to happen. She just hadn't thought about the possibility of a question like that. She loved Chloe; of course she did, so why couldn't she just say so?

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Thanks for the pancake invite, Amy." The blonde smiled shyly from the driver's seat. Her Aussie friend laughed and pointed to her stomach.

"Well… you know. Food." Aubrey couldn't help but laugh at that. Her larger friend never seemed to be at a loss for humor. "I meant what I said Aubrey. You can talk to me about anything." She hoped her sincerity reached the tense young woman. "Oh and tell your dad that if he lays his hands on you again I'll kick his ass."

The business woman laughed, not doubting her for a second. Her father would be in serious trouble if Amy found out he hit her again. She could almost see a replay of the fight at competition, only this time her father would be taken away in cuffs. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed the hand holding her own.

For a moment she held her breath and then relaxed, interlacing her fingers with Amy's. The Aussie felt butterflies erupt in her stomach and her heart pound in her chest, but was sure to keep any on it from showing on her face.

Maybe, she thought, just maybe she had a chance. It was a chance she was going to take… eventually.

**AN: Okay so here is the moment I have been dreading. I'm putting this story on the back burner a bit. Not hiatus, or quitting, but my updates will be less frequent from here on in for a bit. I feel writer's block sneaking up on me and if I focus only on this story I will end up quitting. So I'm going to work more on my Skyrim fanfic as well as my original fiction for a while. I still have thoughts and ideas for this one so don't worry. I hope you stick with me! Love to all my readers and reviewers and followers and… and everyone!**

**I hope that I left this on a semi-happy/ cliffy note. And yes the next chapters to come will be back to Beca and Chloe. 3 tood-loo.**


	20. Uplift

**AN: Yeah I actually got inspiration as well as a whole slew of new ideas for this story all thanks to the rents! I really gotta tell them that they give me story ideas. They'd find that funny. ANYWAY! I'm totally psyched about this new set of chapters and will be posting again (hopefully) soon. - Don't hold me to that… **

**Disclaimer: Belly role please! I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its Characters! If I did, Lilly would have had more seriously freaky lines! I mean come on she was born with gills like a fish!**

"Beca, Beca, Beca. What am I going to do with you?" The brunette was currently pacing in Jessie and Benji's shared apartment. He handed her a small bowl of popcorn which she began to munch moodily.

"She's your girl. Wasn't it you who told me that you could see yourself spending your life with her?" She sighed and sat down next to the boy and leaned into his comforting embrace.

"Yes. I did say that." The moment she and Chloe had gotten together, she texted Jessie. In her excitement she may have mentioned her potential plans to purpose to the fiery red head after college.

"Then why didn't you tell her that you love her. Seriously. Four words Becs." He counted on his free hand. "I. Love. You. Too. Four little itty-bitty words." She groaned and let her head rest on his shoulder letting a few tears escape her eyes.

"It's not that easy Jessie. Those aren't just words you throw around. I've never said them to anyone that way." She took a shaky breath. It was so much easier to open up to friend Jessie than boyfriend Jessie. "My parents never told me or each other that. Its a bit of a foreign concept to me."

Jessie felt his heart melt for his friend. She was practically his little sister now and the thought of her growing up in such a cold house made his heart ache for her.

He took the popcorn and set it aside, pulling her too him. He felt her shake a bit and knew that she was crying. How could one person hold so much pain? He asked himself. All he could really do now was be there for her.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Posen Incorporated. This is Chloe speaking, how may I help you?" The bubbly voice flowed through the phone. "Yes sir, Mr. Macen. I will let her know you called." She smiled and hung up the phone, writing on another hot pink sticky note.

She sighed contentedly leaning back in her desk chair and spinning once. There was nothing like a long day at a high paying job to take her mind off things. She heard the phone ring on her coworkers desk followed by the usual greeting. What caught her attention, however, was what came next.

"Certainly Mr. Beale. I'll patch you through." The brunette motioned to Chloe's phone and mouthed 'It's your dad.'

The redhead scrambled to the reciever. "Daddy?" She giggled as the man called to his wife in the other room.

"Hi sweetie! How's my little girl?" His booming voice enveloped the young woman much like his hug would have.

"I'm doing great! I'm so glad you called. Did you get back from your trip okay? How were Aunt Bartha and Uncle Burt? Oh! And what about the twins? I hope you took pictures! I miss them all so much!" She gushed. She could hear the older man chuckle.

"We just got back, they're doing well, the twins are a foot taller than when you saw them last, yes we took picture and they miss you too. Was that all of 'em?" He asked referring to her wave of questions. He had gotten used to his daughter's excited babbling and gained the ability to keep it all straight as well as respond.

"Haha you got it." He could hear her smile.

"So listen, I have a surprise. Your mother and I are making a trip out to see you." Chloe squealed before slapping a hand over her mouth, checking to make sure no one had heard. She saw the other secretary grinning.

"Will you be staying in a hotel? Oh nonsense you can stay with Aubrey and I. We have a spare bedroom you can use. She'll be so excited to see you!" The Beales smiled fondly, her mother having picked up the other phone to join the conversation.

"How is our little Aubrey?" Her mother cooed. She had always loved the shy blonde.

"She's doing alright, Momma. A little drama here and there, but she's okay. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

"We look forward to it. We'll be in this weekend so please let her know."

Chloe smiled. "Will do. Bye Momma, bye Daddy. I love you."

"We love you too." The chorused. Chloe hung up the phone and smiled, going back to her work. She would have to tell Aubrey as soon as she got off work, though she already knew what the blonde's reaction would be.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"They're coming to visit?!" Chloe laughed softly at her friend's excitement. "Oh my gosh! When will they be here?" She clutched Choe's hands bouncing up and down.

"Calm down Aubs, you're gonna make yourself sick. They'll be here this weekend." She gestured around the apartment. "I think we should do a little cleaning up before they get here." It had been a busy week at the office what with the new partnership between Aubrey's father and one of his old friends. They hadn't had much time to keep their home spick and span like Aubrey usually wanted. "I'm feeling some Lesley Gore. What about you?" If there was one thing they both appreciated, it was listening to old hits while they cleaned.

"Do you even have to ask? Let's get this party started!" Chloe smiled again. She was thankful that even though Aubrey didn't know about what had happened with Beca, she was still managing to put the redhead in a better mood. She felt the weight lift from where it had settled in her heart. Now was not the time to worry about her ex(?)-grilfriend.


	21. Mom's Home

**AN: PLEASE READ! Okay so I have a question for you guys. Who do you think would be more emotionally attached, Amy or Aubrey? Please either post it along with a review or PM me. Please and thank you. **

**Review! I still have to get to 100 and this story is slowly but surely winding down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

Beca looked around the small café. The red walls and dark chocolate browns were nice compliments and the place always smelled of fresh brewed coffee and pastries. It was a small establishment just off campus and the brunette vaguely remembered this being the place where Aubrey told her to fix things with Chloe. It seemed history was bound to repeat itself.

"One strong brewed morning blend and one Carmel late?" The brown haired girl behind the counter called. Beca stepped forward to claim the drinks as well as look at the specials written on the chalk board next to the display case.

She walked back to the two leather armchairs where Jessie was waiting. "You're going to have to do something to convince her you love her, you know." She glared at him, shoving the hot cup into his hands.

"I thought you just wanted to hang out. What happened to that?" The Aca-boy only laughed grinning at her charmingly.

"Well you see, we are hanging out. And, by definition, hanging out involves chatting in a comfortable environment." He gestured around the near-empty coffee shop. "I'm pretty comfortable."

She scoffed in response and brought the steaming liquid to her lips to buy time. "So I don't think that this should end like the movie Chloe because I don't really want her falling out the window."

Beca almost did a spit take. "We are nothing like them!" She proclaimed.

"You -have- seen that movie!" He pointed accusingly and she laughed.

"Yes. Okay, yes I have. Anyway, what do you suggest I do? Go over there with a bouquet of rose, get down on my knees and beg her to listen to me?" She noticed the way the Treble was looking at her. "No. Jessie, no! I am not doing that!"

This time he laughed. "But it would be so romantic. You have to at least get her roses," he insisted. Beca sighed dropping her head into her hand.

"Alright, but I have to think of something else too." She was reaching the last of her coffee when an idea hit her. "I've got it! I'll see ya later!" She bolted leaving Jessie chuckling to himself.

"Those crazy lesbians. Never know what's gonna happen next."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Chloe swung the door open to reveal a tall balding man and a woman with hair just as red as hers. "Mom! Dad!" She moved to hug them and found herself surrounded by her parent's loving embrace. She hadn't seen her parents since last summer and she had missed them terribly.

Mr. Beale was a man of slim build, but his height made up for it. His hair was a silvery gray as it had been for years. He wore glasses covering his sparkling blue eyes.

The young singer nuzzled her face into his chest. She could smell his cologne, the same one he always wore. "I missed you sweet heart." His deep voice rumbled in his chest.

Like her husband, Mrs. Beale was also relatively tall. Her eyes were a slate gray that matched the flecks in her hair. She smelled of lilacs and Chloe felt comforted by the familiarity of it. "It's good to see you dear."

Chloe pulled away and held them at arms length looking them over with tears in her eyes. She collected them into another hug, not quite ready to let go yet. Her parents only smiled and held their daughter closer.

Aubrey cleared her throat, announcing her presence. The Beales looked up and Chloe could see her mother's jaw slacken. The woman gracefully slipped out of the huddle to take in Aubrey. She hadn't seen the blonde since freshman year of college and she had certainly grown.

The elegance of her brow and posture spoke volumes of the woman before her. Her platinum hair was pin straight and hung halfway down her back. Mrs. Beale caressed her cheek gently before pulling the ex-Bella into a firm embrace.

"You've grown so much my little Nina." Aubrey felt tears prick at the old nickname. She wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman.

Chloe's parents were more family than her own at this point. They had always been there for the blonde.

She reached out and gripped the strong hand of her best friend's father, noting how he would never do her any harm with those hands. This only served to make her cry harder.

After all the hello's and hugs had been taken care of, the girls helped move the bags into the guest room. Chloe observed that her parents had gone grocery shopping which could only mean that they planned to make dinner. The ginger was glad for the break in boxed meals.

Chloe took time catching up with her parents while Aubrey say close by not wanting to intrude on their time together. She was surprised when the conversation was directed towards her.

"I hear you're next in line to inherrit Posen Inc. Isn't that right, Aubrey?" The blonde blushed at Chloe's mother's words.

She nodded. "That's right. I am currently learning the tricks of the trade from my father, but he intends to retire sometime next year. I have big plans for the company." The business woman practically glowed as she began to explain the details of what she intended to do.

Chloe's parents listened enraptured with the information, thoroughly impressed with the woman. "Any men catching your interest these days?" Mr. Beale questioned innocently. Chloe sputtered and watched a blush heat Aubrey's cheeks.

"Tim!" Her mother rebuked. He held up his hands in apology.

"It was just a question. We can discuss that more over dinner. What do you guys say to some of Mom's famous casserole?" The girls whooped and headed to the table.

After a delicious meal, the four settled into the living room again for some more catching up when someone pounded on the door. "Who on earth..." Mrs. Beale started.

"I've got it." Chloe hopped up and opened the door. "Beca?!" The brunette looked at her cautiously before handing her the flowers.

It was a beautiful bouquet of blue roses and babies breath along with some other flowers Chloe couldn't name. "They're beautiful, but now isn't really a good time..." She looked to the dining room where her parents and Aubrey were watching her. Their view of Beca was blocked by the door.

"Please Chloe! You have to listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you I just..." Whatever the brunette was going to say was cut off when Chloe's mother opened the door the rest of the way startling the DJ as well as the ginger.

"And who might this be?"


	22. Surprise, I Still Care

**AN: Oi, this chapter is a bit choppy. ****I'm going to have to go back and alter the previous chapter**** a bit when I get around to it for this to make more sense. Hope you all still enjoy. Sorry if it was a long wait. I really am terrible with keeping track of time between updates. **

**I hope to get at least two **_**reviews **_**for this chapter because I have only been getting about one for each of the past few. If it doesn't pick up soon, I don't know how I'm going to keep up my inspiration. Really most people would stop writing if no one liked their work enough to even offer a simple "nice job." Even that would be a nice change from the silence. For all of you in this situation: I feel your pain, but stay strong! Rant over.**

_**Thanks to all my new followers! **_**If I had thought to do this before I would be thanking each of you personally for the support. But now there are almost two hundred of you and I can't figure out who all I thanked and didn't. So here is my slightly (unfortunately) impersonal and unspecific shout out to all of you! You guys make my writing friends Jelly ;) **

**Last thing though I highly doubt people are going to read this whole thing haha. I want to give a **_**super special thank you**_** to those of you who not only followed, favorited **_**and **_**commented on my story, but also followed me as a writer! You know who you are 3 (Insert teary-eyed face) The fact that you like my writing so much as to read my other stories really touches my heart in a way you can't possibly know. Writing is my life and there is so much I want to do besides writing fanfiction. I love you guys! Mushy-ness over.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own pitch perfect! **

"Mom... This is," the ginger took a deep breath, mentally steeling herself against what might happen next. "my girlfriend, Beca. Beca, my mom." She gestured to the older woman.

"Oh, my." Mrs. Beale breathed, surprised. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Beca." She reached out her hand which the young brunette shook hesitantly.

She stood still awkwardly holding her bouquet of flowers looking between the two fire-haired women.

She cleared her throat and uncomfortably pointed behind her. "I'm just gonna... I'll talk to you later when your less... Yeah." She turned to leave feeling her heart sink in her chest, all eloquent words forgotten.

"No, no. Please, you two go talk and I will go put these bea-utiful flowers in a vase. You do have a vase, don't you Chloe, dear?" And just like that the tension in the apartment dissipated.

Chloe nodded and slipped on some shoes. Her mother shot her a look that said 'we'll talk later.' With that, the two girls headed off leaving a couple of stunned Beales and a wary Aubrey.

Mr. Beale was the first to speak. "I told you so." Mrs. Beale's mouth dropped open.

"Tim!" She scolded before sitting back down at the table. "Aubrey," she called to the extremely still blonde. The business woman glanced up from her hands in her lap. "Did you know about this?"

She nodded slowly. "Mrs. Beale, Beca is a wonderful girl. She really makes Chloe happy. I know this might be a little much to take in, but if you would just give her a chance I think you'll see-"

"Aubrey! Calm down darling, I'm not angry, not by a long shot." The blonde breathed a sigh of relief which made the couple raise their eyebrows at her. "Is there something you'd like to share?"

"I'll get started on the dishes," she forced out too quickly. She collected the plates and headed to the kitchen leaving Chloe's parents shaking their heads and laughing lightly at the circumstances.

Aubrey entered the kitchen, sighing as she began filling the sink with water. She had expected today to turn out a bit differently, but perhaps, she thought, she was being selfish. She took one last glance at the calendar on the fridge before resigning herself to cleaning.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Chloe followed Beca out to the parking-lot silently. The night was young, but it had a certain crispness that spoke of the coming fall.

Suddenly the brunette stopped and turned around. "Okay. I had a really nice speech planned out in my head, but that whole thing with your mom... Yeah." She trailed off.

The redhead had a guarded look that spoke volumes of how she now felt towards the DJ. It cut the younger girl, knowing that she had hurt the only person she had ever loved.

"Alright. So what do you want?" The bitterness in her voice did not suit the singer. It was oddly out of place in the girl who smiled like the sun itself.

"You called me your girlfriend. Is that still what you want?" Chloe hesitated in answering.

Her heart and mind both screamed yes and there was no actual choice to her, but she wanted to make Beca hope. Make her realize just how much she was hurting.

"I did say that. I still want you Beca, but if you can't commit-"

"Good. That's all I needed to know." She pulled the headphones from her neck and slipped them over Chloe's ears. The ginger gasped as the music flowed into her ears.

It was a beautifully crafted mix of "How do you love someone" by Ashley Tisdale and "I tried so hard" by Bone Thug. The canvas of music weaved a painful story.

She understood, without Beca telling her, why the words hadn't come to her girlfriend. She understood, but she wasn't letting her off the hook.

Chloe could feel the tears in her eyes by the end on the song and she gathered the girl into her arms. The headphones slid off her ears to her neck and she heard the most beautiful music of all from the amazing person nestled on her should.

"I love you, Chloe Beale." It was officially the ginger's new favorite song.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

When a knock came from the door again for the second time that evening, the Beales finally began getting the idea that perhaps their girls were a bit more involved than they had first thought. Aubrey hopped up from her place on the couch and opened the door to find the Bella's looking back at her.

"Hey girls… How can I help you?" She was confused as to why they had all showed up together instead of calling first.

Amy groaned and Stacie giggled softly, leaning into Cynthia's side. "See guys? I told you that she would totally forget." They all nodded sagely at their large blonde ring leader.

"Am I missing something here?" The business woman asked uncertainly, glancing back at Chloe's parents who had busied themselves in a comfortable conversation.

Two of the girls ushered her out the door before she even had a chance to say she was going out, pulling her down the hall towards the stairs. "You dolt! It's your birthday for goodness sake. Did you not check your phone? We've been calling you all day. And it's not like Chloe to forget her best friend's birthday." Aubrey let her mouth fall open, surprised at the girls.

Of course she knew it was her birthday. While she had been upset that it seemed no one remembered, she couldn't blame them. She hadn't seen or heard from Choe's parents in quite a while so she hadn't expected them to remember, and Chole had been a bit preoccupied with her aching heart.

"I…" She trailed off, the words catching in her throat. She felt a hand slip into hers unbeknownst to the rest of the group. She smiled at the Aussie before mouthing a thank you.


	23. The Beginning of Her

**AN: Sorry it's been a while. I have been doing so much with music that I had next to no free time :P But all my concerts are over next week so I should be able to get back to writing. I would have posted a whole AN telling you it wouldn't be until this weekend that I updated, but that is not allowed so…. Sorry ha. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers. We got 100! I'm excited in case you couldn't tell. The story is winding down so I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. I'm betting on about five or less more chapters. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I don't own this movie yet…. I do not own pitch perfect.**

When Beca and Chloe returned to the apartment, they immediately noticed the absence of one strict blonde. Chloe was the first to speak, looking around. "Where's Aubrey?"

Her mom glanced up from her book, noticing the girls intertwined hands. "Some of the girls came and got her. Something about forgetting today." She smiled at her daughter before getting up. "Will you be joining us for the rest of the evening, Beca?"

The brunette stuttered out a response, completely unnerved by her girlfriend's parents. When she failed to communicate intellegently, the ginger tightened her grip on the captive hand and answered. "No she has classes starting tomorrow so she has to head back to her dorm."

It was then that Chloe's father entered the living room. "In that case, why don't I drive Beca home? It'll give us a chance to get to know each other." Mr. Beale clapped a strong hand on the young DJ's shoulder before steering her out the door before she could protest.

Chloe let Beca's hand slip from hers and shrugged as the girl mouthed "help." She knew that the brunette would capture her father's heart just as fast as she had her own. She turned and faced her mother again as the door clicked shut behind her.

"Hi..." She rolled onto the balls of her feet nervously. She knew she had this conversation coming, but now that it was there she felt unprepared.

"Hi." Her mom responded, gesturing to the couch. "Have a seat." The redhead dropped to the furniture, wringing her hands nervously. Mrs. Beale sat elegantly next to her, angled so that she could look at her uncomfortable daughter.

They sat together in silence for a few moments before they started speaking at the same time. Chloe laughed nervously and her mother chuckled before moving her hand in a "continue" gesture.

"Okay. So I'm sorry you guys had to find out this way. I was going to tell you, I swear, but..." She collected her thoughts before starting again. "I understand if you're not comfortable with this, but it's not a phase. This is who I am. I've known since before Barden. I won't apologize for who I am and if you and Dad can't accept me then-"

"Chloe, dear. Stop." The singer hadn't even notice the tears that had sprung into her eyes. Mrs. Beale scooted closer and rubbed the distraught woman's back. "Your father and I don't care if you date women. You're sexual orientation is just part of who you are. We just want you to be happy."

A sob bubbled up in the redhead's chest and she buried her face in the aging woman's neck. Her tears created wet dots on the gray sweater her mom was wearing. "I'm sorry." She managed to get out between coughs. "I was so scared. "

Mrs. Beale held her daughter tighter. "I know Honey. It's alright now." Chloe cried for what seemed like hours before finally quieting, exhausted. "To be honest, I've known for a while."

Chloe gasped, sitting up. "But I always assumed you'd end up with Aubrey."

Chloe could only laugh. "Oh please mom! She's straight as a board!" The older ginger smirked, not unlike Beca.

"If you say so."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." The voice after the thick silence made Beca jump.

"Excuse me?" Her voice sounded weak, even to her own ears.

"I mean that it doesn't matter who's courting Chloe. She's my little girl and I won't stand for anyone disrespecting her." Beca could tell that this was one of those talks that was supposed to put the fear of death in the recieving party.

"I have no intentions of hurting her, sir." She knew she sounded stiff, but being in a car with her girlfriend's dad did nothing to put her at easy.

He studied her a moment before flicking his eyes back to the road. "I love her." He said softly. Beca smiled for the first time during their drive.

"So do I." That seemed to be the right thing to say. He extended his hand to her which she took.

"The name's Tim. And you are?" The brunette smirked.

"Beca Mitchel, sir." They shook hands and Beca felt a little better.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Amy laughed clutching a stumbling Aubrey as they tumbled through the door to her apartment, ending up in a giggling tangle of limbs. The older blonde snorted resulting in an even more forceful bout of laughing.

"I'mma right have a six pack after this." Amy managed to get out, clutching her sides and looking at the inebriated business woman to her left.

Aubrey could only manage a nod. She wasn't exactly sure what had been so funny, but she just could not seem to stop laughing. She was aware, however, of the uncomfortable wood floor pressing into her cheek.

She pulled herself onto Amy's couch and motioned for the other girl to join her once she had calmed down. Amy sat on the far end being sure not to touch Aubrey who was sprawled on her stomach in a very unkempt fashion.

The occasional giggle could be heard from the ex-Bella for a while. When Amy heard nothing from her for quite some time, she assumed the other girl had fallen asleep.

She moved to stand, padding past Aubrey's head on her way to the kitchen for some water. A hand shot out and latched onto her wrist. She jumped a bit, startled. "Come back."

The blonde's eyes looked almost black in the dark of the room. Amy allowed herself to be pulled back to the couch, laying down. She put her arm around Aubrey who settled in next to her, curling into the Aussie's side and resting her head on her chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Amy glanced down to her couch-buddy only to find dark eyes locked on hers. Thinking back on it, Amy wasn't sure who leaned in first.

Soft lips brushed tentatively. Amy could feel her body light on fire as the kiss deepened. She fought back a moan, not wanting to snap Aubrey out of whatever trance she was in. She was glad to be in the arms of the woman she had grown to love, if only for one night.


	24. The End

**AN: Here it is. The moment I've been waiting for. It's THE LAST CHAPTER! You heard it here first folks, this story is officially over! I'm so glad you guys stayed on for the ride and made my dream of 100 reviews come true! Love you all so much! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter or the story over all. It's been quite a ride. I hope this chapter does the story, and the movie, justice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

"But what if she says no? What if she says that she doesn't want me anymore?" The brunette twisted her fingers into her hair and continued her pacing.

"Oh please. Beca! She loves you. If you talked to her dad already, that was your biggest obstacle." She looked hopefully at her second best friend. The blonde got up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, you have a date to get to and you'd best not keep Chloe waiting. If you hurt her again, I'll break both your arms." The girl smiled playfully, giving the young DJ a gentle push.

"Thanks Aubs. You'd better get moving too." The smile slipped from the blonde's face. "You have a lot to make up for you know." She nodded sadly.

"Trust me. I know. With any luck we'll both be celebrating tonight. If not... Well I can just stay at the office tonight. You can use the apartment." The keys jangled as they flew through the air and into the Bella's firm grip.

"Well good luck then. I miss my favorite blonde duo. And thanks," she said tossing the keys before catching them again.

"Alright. No more stalling. You've got a cute ginger waiting for you." She chuckled and strutted out the door leaving Beca standing in the middle of the living room once shared by Aubrey and Chloe.

"Here goes nothing..."

XxxxxXxxxXxxxxX

Aubrey shuffled her feet, nervous. Her mind was screaming at her that she shouldn't be here, that she should just leave and forget her feelings. She'd had to pull over twice on the way so as not to make a mess in her car. No, nervous was an understatement, she thought. She was terrified.

After a few moment of no one answering the door she considered leaving, giving up. Amy obviously didn't want to see her and she couldn't blame the college senior one bit. She sighed and knocked again.

The door swung open, revealing a beautiful Aussie with the angriest glare Aubrey had ever seen. "Yeh? What d'you want?" The business woman's heart clenched painfully in her chest.

"Well... Uhm I did have a big speech prepared, but it would be even better if we could just talk." She wrung her hands, cursing that nothing had change in the last month since she had seen Amy. The larger girl still had complete control over her.

For the two years after Beca and Chloe had gotten together, Amy and Aubrey had been friends with benefits of sorts. Thinking back on it, Aubrey wished she had been smarter about it. She'd let Amy get hurt and ruined the best thing she'd ever had, not to mention put strain on her little Bella family.

"Please." She felt on the verge of tears. All she wanted to do was gather the Aussie in her arms, but she'd lost that right some time ago.

"Well as long as you don't hurl on my carpet..." The shorter girl mumbled, stepping aside. Aubrey flushed and entered the apartment.

"Okay. You're here. Talk." Aubrey took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"I'm an idiot." That seemed to catch the Bella off guard as well as grab her attention. "I always have been. I thought that changed when Beca finally got through to me, but..." She felt her pride screaming at her to shut up, but this wasn't about her.

"I'm sorry." She hung her head. "I'm so sorry that I didn't give us a chance." The younger girl stepped towards her.

"Do go on." She smiled softly. "Aubrey Posen apologizing? I should get this on tape, yeah?" Aubrey chuckled, trying to mask her slight sob, but failed.

She clapped a hand over her mouth as a few tears fell. "Seeing you with someone else. I didn't..." Her shoulders shook.

Amy eyed her warily. "So you don't want me, but I can't be with someone else? That's a bit cruel, don't you think?" Aubrey hiccuped.

"No! I don't want you with someone because I want you with me!" It came out quite a bit louder than she had intended, but it shocked Amy into another silence. "I love you." Aubrey could feel her mascara running, but couldn't bring herself to care. The floor was looking quite inviting.

"You what?"

The taller blonde wrapped her arms around herself, willing the universe to make her drop dead. She looked up into Amy's eyes. "I was scared Amy. I knew what I wanted, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I used you for so long. I know nothing I can say or do can make up for that..."

She thought back on the times Amy had stood up to Mr. Posen for her, protected her. She couldn't possibly thank her enough for that, and instead she had slammed a knife into her favorite blonde's back.

"I know you probably hate me... But I just wanted you to know." She sniffed and wiped her eyes, standing up straight. Even if she had shattered her own heart, she still had an image to uphold. Thoughts of what her father would say if he could see her now came unbidden into her mind. She shook them away quickly and turned to leave.

"I'm really sorry... again. I'm gonna go. I don't want to overstay my welcome though I'm sure I already have." She slipped through the front door again and headed for her car. With every click of her high heels against the wood floor of the apartment complex, a piece of her obliterated heart fell to the ground.

She was almost to the elevator when a hand clasped her wrist. "Don't think you can just walk away from me Aubrey Posen." She was, without warning, engulfed in a warm, secure pair of arms.

"I'll teach you how to trust again Aubrey. You don't have to be alone. I'm not your father or your mother. I won't leave you. I was never mad, I just didn't know how to help you until you realized you needed it."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Beca cursed as she tripped again. "Gee Becs. You sure are clumsy tonight. Something on your mind?" Her ginger girlfriend giggled.

"No, no. Ah I'm just... tired that's all." Chloe arched a brow.

"Uh-huh. Sure. What's going on with you? You've been distant all week. I'm beginning to think you're getting sick of me." The young DJ's eyes widened.

"Not at all Chlo! I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I just had a lot going on, that's all." The moon shone brightly through the trees, casting a blue glow on the sidewalk. She slipped her fingers through her girlfriend's and tugged her closer. "It's a nice night isn't it?"

Chloe smiled and leaned into Beca, resting her head on the younger girl's shoulder. "It really is. But what are we doing here?" The ginger glanced around the near-empty college campus.

"I just wanted to see it again. I think I'm really going to miss Barden now that I've graduated." She stopped and lead Chloe off the sidewalk and into the grass.

"Chlo." The redhead looked confused at her girlfriend of almost three years. "I'm going to L.A. still." Chloe's eyes scrunched up.

"Y-yeah. I know." She could feel the hurt bubbling in her chest. So that's what this was about. She felt stupid.

"Well, you see... There's this girl. I really like her and I think maybe she likes me. I was just wondering if she liked me enough to maybe, oh I dunno, come with me?" Chloe gasped and took a step back in surprise finally noticing where they were.

"Chloe. A couple of years ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life here. I want to make sure that never happens again. There is only one person I can see myself with and that is you. I love you Chloe Beale." She reached behind her into a small knot in the tree and pulled out a small black box.

Dropping to one knee, she opened it revealing a beautiful sapphire encrusted ring. "It's titanium." Beca whispered quietly. "Chlo... Will you marry me?"

The ginger's mouth dropped open and she covered it with one dainty hand. Tears filled her beautiful blue eyes as she took in the sight before her, committing every detail to memory. "Yes. Oh God yes!" She allowed Beca to slip the ring onto her finger before pulling her close and burying her nose in soft brown hair. She could feel Beca's ecstatic heartbeat and gave her the privacy to let some tears of joy go unnoticed.

"I love you Beca." She whispered so as not to break the calm of the night.

"I love you too Chloe, and I intend to prove it for the rest of my life."


End file.
